Spazzy McGee as the Jealous Type
by sns1323
Summary: FreddySummer, i don't usually do this pair, but my friend wanted me to, so...yea. Fully Summary inside. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Spazzy McGee…The Jealous One?

Summary: Freddy Jones has always been one of the bad ass rockers at Horace Green High. He and his best friend, Zack Mooneyham were the 'official' bad boy chick magnets. Summer Hathaway, now the new back up guitarist and lead singer of School of Rock, had grown up a lot since elementary school. By the end of her sophomore year, she had her fair share of punk rock boyfriends, dyed her hair with a red tint over her naturally black hair, and only wears converse, clothes from Hot Topic or Pac Sun, and now wears makeup. Freddy has also had his share of punk girlfriends, and a good amount of the girls he 'promised' he wouldn't date…the popular posers, but Summer was still jealous of every girlfriend he had. What Summer didn't know was that with every new boyfriend she had, Freddy grew more jealous. Sophomore year was ending, and Battle of the Bands is just around the corner. There's a new band emerging at Battle of the Bands from Horace Green South High, Righteously Unknown, and they win. School of Rock likes everyone in the band, and offer to take them around the Rock world and show them around, everyone except Freddy. Summer and the new drummer in the scene seem to have a lot in common, and Freddy doesn't like it. Then, he finds the perfect angle to make the girl of his dreams his once and for all.

Disclaimer: I…own…NOTHING! Woo is me…but damn it I wish I owned Kevin Clark!

A/N: Hey, this is my…4th fanfic? Maybe 5th? Idk, I haven't checked in a while. Please RR!

Chapter One: School's out

Summer looked down at the last question of her Chemistry exam. It was the last exam on the last day of her final sophomore exams, and she had 15 minutes to answer this last question. She finally wrote down the answer and leaned back in her chair. The teacher said there was 10 minutes left before they had to turn the exams in, and Summer knew she nailed all of her tests. 10 minutes till it was officially summer! She smiled and glanced over at Freddy who was using his desk as a drum set with two pencils as drum sticks. Freddy looked back at his best friend, and smiled back. Freddy and Summer than anyone else. Freddy smirked.

'Are you done yet?' he mouthed. Summer stuck her tongue out at him and tried to not laugh. She and Freddy had always competed for grades. Ironically, they were in all the same classes, and they were all honors classes, and they had them at the same time. Along with Summer, Freddy had been one of the best students to ever go through Horace Green, which shocked everyone.

Finally, the bell rang and school was out for the summer. Summer jumped out of her seat, handed the teacher her test and raced to her now almost empty locker with Freddy right behind her. She opened her locker and grabbed her skateboard and helmet (yes, she learned how to skateboard, and was quite good at it. Freddy taught her, hehe.). Since Freddy's locker was right next to hers, he grabbed his skateboard and helmet too.

'Your house?' Freddy asked. Normally after school, the 2 friends would hang out over at Summer's in her room that was previously the apartment above the garage at her house. Her parents, for her 16th birthday, let her have it. It was one bedroom, 1 bathroom, and living room apartment. Summer had the entire band and crew over to help fix it up. After it was done, the place was rockin. The living room had old school band posters all over the place, a big screen plasma TV (courtesy of her parents who were filthy rich), a mini fridge, a huge sofa, a love seat, popison chair, stereo system, tables, and filled with games that everyone played. Her bedroom was blue with a king size bed and a dresser.

Summer put her helmet on and started towards the main doors of the school.

'What about Amanda?' Summer said, twirling her hair around her finger, talking in a high-pitched voice and acting ditsy when she said it. She was trying to imitate Amanda, Freddy's poser girlfriend who was also the most popular girl in the school. Freddy gave Summer 'the look.'

'I…uh…broke it off last night. It wasn't working out,' he said. Summer looked at the sky and raised her arms up.

'Thank god! Finally!' she hugged Freddy, 'now, that was the smartest thing you have ever done McGee!' Freddy's ears blushed. Summer was the only person who could make his ears blush. Summer sat on her skateboard and Freddy did the same. Whenever Summer did that, it meant she wanted to talk before leaving.

'God, I can't believe you went out with her. Sure, she's the captain of the cheerlosers, most popular girl ever, homecoming queen…'Summer went on, 'not to mention THE BIGGEST POSER EVER! For god's sake, she wore the Ramones T-shirts but couldn't name one song other than 'I wanna be Sedated.' That's only one of their most popular songs…EVER!' Freddy laughed and stood up on his board.

'So, it's your house then?' He smirked. Summer got up and smacked Freddy in the arm and put her hands on her hips.

'What the hell…sure,' She said jumping on her board and started down the street.

When the 2 arrived at Summer's house, it was 12:30 pm. The exams let them out of school early. Summer jumped on her couch and screamed. Freddy laughed at her and sat on the popison.

'NO SCHOOL FOR 2 MONTHS!' Summer began singing while jumping on her couch. Freddy grabbed a pillow and threw it at Summer.

'Hey look, a THROW pillow!' Freddy laughed and Summer threw it back at him and sat on the couch.

'Oh relax Tink. Plus, that's not the exciting part. Battle of the Bands 2005 in ONE WEEK!' Freddy began squealing like Summer did and ran around the living room like a girl, only to imitate the way Summer acted. Summer jumped off the couch and made a diving tackle at Freddy both fell over and were laying on the floor on there backs laughing their asses off.

'I know!' Summer finally said, 'only one week!' They both sat up. Summer looked down at her toenails. 'I need to paint my toe nails,' She said and smirked. Freddy was in trouble. Whenever Summer said anything cosmetic around him, it meant she was going to do that to him. Freddy got the jist and got up and started running around the place. Summer grabbed a bottle of pink nail polish and chased Freddy. Eventually, Freddy tripped over and fell on the floor in the living room, and Summer held him down. Freddy was on his back and trying to get up, but Summer was on him.

Little did Summer know that Freddy was letting her win on purpose. He was letting her win because couldn't help but like the feel of her on him. He had the biggest crush on her, but still tried to make it seem like he was trying to get up.

Summer was now sitting on his stomach, back to his face with her shins holding his shoulders down. Freddy was 'trying' to get up, and Summer was laughing hysterically. He kept trying to get up by hitting her butt and pinching her calves. She was now on the last toe and she got up.

'Oh, Spazzy, now you look so pretty!' She said. Freddy looked down at his newly pink toes. Freddy groaned and fell back on his back. Summer looked at the clock. It was almost one o'clock.

'Holy crap, Spazzy, we gotta go!' Summer said, scrambling to the door and almost fell over trying to get her converse on.

'Why?' Freddy asked, walking over to her.

'Um, HELLO! We have band practice, like, NOW!' Summer said. They both got their shoes on and raced on their boards over to Dewey's. When they got there, Dewey was already telling everyone about Battle of the Bands and the new bands that would be playing there.

'Well well, you know it's hard to start band practice without the lead singer and the drummer,' Dewey said without looking at them, but pointed to 2 seats that were left for them. Everyone laughed when they blushed and sat down.

Ever since they lost at their first Battle of the Bands, Dewey's old band, No Vacancy, wanted him back to sing and play guitar. Basically, Summer and Dewey switched roles. Now Dewey managed the band while Summer was the lead singer and back up guitarist. Little did anyone know that she had already known how to play guitar and had a soar throat the day everyone tried out for a spot in the band.

Dewey was now the owner and CEO of his record company Business of Rock, Inc. Dewey also managed many bands including School of Rock and No Vacancy.

Freddy sat next to Zack on the couch and Summer sat next to Katie on the loveseat.

Dewey continued, 'Anyways, the bands from last year are back, all 6 of them, but there are a couple new bands this year, Cynder, Devil's Flame, Mississippi Grams,' when Dewey said that name, everyone gave him a look that made him crack up.

'I know, I know, but apparently they're suppose to rock. Oh, and the last new band competing is Righteously Unknown,' before Dewey could finish his sentence, Katie squealed from her seat.

'That's Eric's band!' she screamed. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. Katie blushed and sat back down. Eric was her boyfriend of 3 months, and the lead singer of Righteously Unknown.

'Back to what I was saying,' Dewey continued, 'they're all from Horace Green South High School.'

'Yea, and they're suppose to be an OK band,' Marta chirped in. Dewey smiled at all of them and made the big announcement.

'Yea, but it doesn't matter. We're not competing this year,' Dewey said. Everyone's mouths dropped and then they started shouting with outrage. Dewey began laughing.

'What's so funny about not competing?' Zack said to Dewey.

'CELLO! If you guys would shut up and let me explain, I could tell you why!' Everyone shut their mouths and said back down.

'Now, you guys have a choice. You could compete this year, and win AGAIN, like the past 5 years. Or, you can not compete, and be the judges, announcers, and have your own 20 minute gig at the end of the show,' Dewey said.

Freddy was the first one to talk. 'What are you freakin talking about dude?'

'Well, Spaz my man, we get to judge all the bands, 2 of you get to announce each band, and then, before the winner is announced, you guys get a 20 minute show,' Dewey said, 'Look, I think it's a good idea if you take option 2. You guys have one all but the first year you guys competed, and you already have a record deal with my company. Let someone else shine,' Dewey said. Everyone just looked at him and laughed. He sounded like the biggest dork.

Summer stood up, 'Ok, ok, well take option 2.' Everyone cheered and got to their Rock Positions. Saturday night w as the night of Battle of the Bands, and they needed to practice for the competition. Sure, they wouldn't be competing, but this year it was going to be broadcasted Live on MTV, and this was the big time.

Saturday night rolled around and everyone was hyped. They were all at Dewey's getting ready. Dewey was already at the building where the BOTB was going to be. The guys were getting ready in the first floor studio while the girls were getting ready upstairs where the bathroom and electrical outlets where for their curlers, blow driers and straighteners. Billy was the only guy aloud upstairs. He was needed for makeup and help with the wardrobe.

(A/N: Ok, I like to say what everyone was wearing, so here ya go:

Summer – hair straight, newly tinted so it glowed red over her black hair, black SOR spaghetti strapped tank top, tattered jeans, black nail polish, green converse, dark eye makeup, bright red lipstick, 1 lime green and 1 pink wristcuff, Celtic cross necklace that Freddy got her for her birthday 3 years before.

Katie – Black skirt, black and pink fishnets, 1 green and 1 pink converse, green SOR long sleeve shirt, hair in twists like from the movie, make up like Summer's.

Freddy – Ramones t-shirt, hair spiked as always, yellow converse, jeans, 1 AC/DC wristcuff.

Zack – Jimi Hendrix T-shirt, jeans, etnies sneakers, his famous top hat, 2 SOR wristcuffs.

Back-up Singers – pink converse, jean skirts, red SOR T-shirts, black fishnets over their arms.

Lawrence – Jeans, Red converse, hair spikes (he had shorter hair now), AC/DC wristcuff, SOR yellow T-shirt.

Crew – Black SOR Crew long sleeves, jeans, and sunglasses.

Ok, back to the story…)

When everyone was done getting dressed, the Crew climbed into Gordon's Volkswagen Bus that had School of Rock painted on the side. He had it on 'Pimp My Ride,' and it was totally decked out with rock stuff (a/n: I know, totally random, but I thought it would be funny to say that.). The 8 band members had to fit themselves into Katie's convertible, because there wasn't any more room on the bus with the crew and equipment already in it. So, Katie was in the driver's seat, Marta sat in the middle seat in the front of the car, Tomika sat on the passenger's side. The 3 boys and the 2 remaining girls scrambled to try to get the bottom 4 seats so they wouldn't have to sit on someone's lap and get 'windblown.'

When the 4 people sat down, Freddy was left without a seat. Alicia and Zack were in the middle, Summer was on the end next to Zack, and Lawrence was on the other end next to Alicia. Freddy refused to get in the car until Katie turned around. Her sunglasses were on and she yelled.

'Freddy, get your ass in the car!' Katie yelled.

'Yea, Spazzy, the crew already left!' Tomika said

'Yea, you can sit on Zack,' Summer said, trying not to explode with laughter. Zack and Freddy both smacked her arms and yelled, 'Summer you FREAK!' The girls burst out laughing. Freddy smirked.

'Just for that, guess who I'm gonna sit on,' Freddy said, and sat right on Summer. She screamed and tried to get him off.

'SPAZZY! YOU ARE SQUISHING ME!' She screamed. Everyone laughed. Freddy leaned towards Summer's ear and whispered, 'This is for the nail polish,' Summer giggled and sighed.

'FINE! I'll switch with you, you can sit on the bottom!' She said. Summer got out and let Freddy sit down. She got back in the convertible and slammed down when she sat on Freddy. Freddy flinched and groaned.

'Boy Spaz, you're really comfortable!' Summer laughed, slamming on him again and patted his head as everyone laughed.

'Watch the hair,' Freddy wheezed. This made everyone laugh harder, the fact he cared that much about his hair.

'Can we go now?' Katie said from the front seat. When everyone yelled 'YES!' she pulled out of the parking lot and started to 20 minute drive. Battle of the Bands started around 7:30 pm, but School of Rock needed to be there by 5:30 for a sound-check. About 5 minutes into the drive, Summer leaned her back against Freddy.

'Don't mind me Spazzy, just trying to get comfortable,' Summer said.

'No prob, Tink,' Freddy said, smiling. In reality, he loved being that close to her. While she got back to her conversation with Zack about styles of guitar playing, Freddy made the boldest move he ever made: he put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. To his surprise and pleasure, she put her arms on top of his without breaking her conversation with Zack.

The truth was Summer's leaning on Freddy was the boldest move _she_ had ever made. She was just happy being near him, and when his arms were around her and his chin on her shoulder, she couldn't have been any happier.

When they arrived to the theater where BOTB was, the girls headed to their changing room with their makeup and hair supplies to touch up before they go on stage, while the guys went to their changing room where there was a buffet of video games. While the other boys played the video games, Freddy and Zack started a game of gin rummy on the couch.

'How long have you liked her?' Zack said out of no where. No one else heard him except Freddy, because they were too busy with the videos.

'Who?' Freddy said, trying not to sound like he knew what Zack meant.

'Dude, you know I mean Summer,' Zack said, picking up the ace of spades Freddy just put down, and Freddy cursed under his breath.

'I…uh…d-don't like-' Freddy started.

'Cut the crap dude! I'm one of your best friends, and don't think I saw that little move you made in the car,' Zack said, laying down his hand of rummy. Freddy cursed Zack under his breath again. Zack leaned closer to Freddy.

'Just tell her. You never know, she might like you too,' Zack stood up and walked over to the TV. Freddy stayed on the couch and pulled out his drum sticks from his back pocket. He began pounding the air with them and thought about Summer.

_I can't tell her, she's my best friend. She doesn't like me anyways, not that way I like her. I mean, it's not like there aren't other girls out there_…Freddy thought. But then, another voice said _but they're not like Tink_. Freddy shook his head and headed towards the stage when someone from the crew told them it was time for the sound check.

Katie and Summer were sitting on the couch playing hot hands.

'Oh my god! I didn't know Eric's band was playing in the contest! I'm so excited!' Katie squealed and tried to slap Summer's hands.

'You know, Tink, the drummer, Chris, he's a real hottie. I could talk to Eric, and you know, introduce you two,' Katie said, almost in a whisper. Summer felt uneasy about it. Sure, she's had boyfriends, but…she wanted Freddy.

'IDK Posh, I mean…I'll think about it,' Summer sighed. Summer still wanted Freddy, but she didn't think Freddy would ever like her. Gordon knocked on the door and told everyone it was time for a sound check.

After the sound check, it was almost 6:30 and the bands were starting to arrive. Katie and Summer waited outside for Righteously Unknown, well, Katie was waiting and Summer was begged to go with Katie to keep her company by Katie. When Katie saw Eric, she ran up to him and hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Summer walked up from behind with her arms crossed at her chest.

'Hey Eric,' Summer said, pounding his fist.

'Hey Summer,' he said. Eric had shag long red hair, about 6', and was well built, but not too bulky. Katie whispered in Eric's ear. When she pulled away, Eric smiled and shouted for Chris to come over. Summer knew what was going on. Katie had already talked to Eric about this and now they were performing their 'plan.' Before Summer could turn around and walk away, Katie grabbed her elbow and soon Summer was facing a boy about 5'11'' (Summer was 5'6''), with black shag long hair, his left cartilage pierced, bright green eyes, and the same built body as Eric (which was incredibly hot!). Summer was speechless. Chris was incredibly good looking, and it seemed that Chris was just as flabbergasted as she was.

'Chris, dude, this is Summer Hathaway,' Eric said.

'Yea, I know. From School of Rock,' Chris smiled. He had perfectly straight, white teeth. He stuck out his hand.

'Hi,' he said, shyly. Summer smiled, her teeth also straight and white, and shook his hand.

'Hi.'

A/N: Ok, there was the first chapter. I know, it was REALLY long! Let me know if you like the chapters this long, cuz I have a lot of chapters already written in a notebook (my computer crashed, so I started writing them), and I can make them shorter, or I can leave them like this. READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you!

Sam


	2. Battle of the Bands 2005

Chapter 2: Battle of the Bands To the song 'Look What You've Done' by Jet 

A/N: Hey, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you enjoied chapter number one! Ok, the song doesn't really come into play until a while into the chapter.

Summer stood there and looked at her feet. Chris put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. He couldn't believe he was standing there talking to the lead singer of one of his favorite bands. Katie and Eric headed inside, hand in hand, leaving Summer alone with this gorgeous guy.

'So…you're in Eric's band?' Summer said, trying to make small talk.

'Yea, I play the drums. But, wow, I can't believe I'm talking to Summer Hathaway, lead singer of School of Rock,' Chris said, then laughed, 'You're a lot prettier in person.' Summer blushed and laughed.

'Thanks, but it's not that big of a deal,' she said, slightly pushing his arm.

'Yes it is! School of Rock is only one of the greatest rock bands ever,' Chris said, putting his hands on Summer's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

'Yea, ok,' Summer said modestly, 'So how long has Righteously Unknown been together?' Summer asked, motioning for him to start walking with her back inside. Chris walked beside her and Summer noticed what he was wearing: a Guns 'N' Roses T-shirt, jeans, a black SOR wristcuff, and green converse.

'About 3 years. Basically since the beginning of Freshman year,' he said. Summer got excited, he was a junior.

'So, you're a junior then? That's cool. I'm a sophomore,' Summer said, trying not to sounds like a dork.

'Yea, I know,' Chris said. Summer felt her ears blushing. When the 2 had to part ways once they were inside, the stopped and faced each other.

'Well, it was nice meeting you, Chris. Good luck tonight,' Summer smiled and stuck out her hand. Chris smiled and shook her hand.

'Thanks,' he said. Summer turned around, but before she took her first step, Chris said, 'Summer?'

'Yea.' Summer said, turning around. Chris acted a bit nervous. He figured he would ask her, take a risk and see how it went.

'Would you…uh…I don't know…like to go see a movie or somethin with me sometime?' he asked. Summer smiled and pulled out a pen from her pocket.

'Sure, that would be great. Call me sometime and we'll hang,' Summer smiles again and wrote her number on the back of a piece of paper Chris handed her from his wallet. She gave him her cell number and handed the piece of paper back to him. In his mind, Chris was jumping up and down and screaming, and so was Summer in her head.

'Thanks. I'll call you later then,' Chris said. Summer nodded and headed towards the green room while Chris headed to the stage for his sound check. Summer wanted to squeal with happiness until she walked right into Freddy.

_Take my photo off the wall_

If it just won't sing for you… 

'Oh, hey Spaz, where're you going? Don't we have a band meeting?' Summer asked, trying to play it cool.

'Who was that?' Freddy said. Summer could tell he seemed upset.

'His name's Chris, why?' Summer said, and started back towards the green room with Freddy right behind her.

'What were you 2 doing?' he asked.

'Just talking, why?' Summer asked again.

'Just wondering. I'll…uh…meet you on in the green room,' he said. Summer nodded and kept walking. It was obvious to her that Freddy seemed mad about something.

'Summer,' Freddy yelled from down the hall. Summer turned around and looked at him, 'Just be careful, ok?' he said. Summer just stood there as Freddy walked away. She was confused and dumbfounded. It was the first time Freddy had ever told Summer to be careful of a guy. She shook it off and headed to the green room.

Once everyone was in the green room, Dewey told them what to do.

'Ok, I have to pick two people as my announcers who won't be judging the competition. The upside, the get to announce each band, get lots of air time, and they get to meet the band Velvet Revolver, as you know, another one of my clients,' Dewey said, brushing his shoulder, 'that's right you little nerds, I'm a pimp.' Everyone burst out laughing at this comment. Dewey quieted them down and continued.

'Ok, everyone's name is on a little piece of paper in this bag, and I'm going to pick 2 names for the announcers,' Dewey reached into the bag, 'ok, the first name is…' everyone leaned forward, 'Tinkerbell,' Summer cheered and everyone moaned, 'and the second name is…' once again, everyone leaned forward, 'Spazzy McGee.' Freddy stood up and did the most ridiculous dance anyone could think of and got about 100 pillows thrown at him.

'Ok, ok. Basically, before each band, you'll be announcing them with one member of Velvet Revolver. All you have to do it look pretty and read off the cue cards,' Dewey said.

'Oh, don't worry Dewey, I can make Freddy look very pretty,' Summer gave an evil laugh, 'isn't that right, McGee?' Everyone looked at Freddy.

'Shut up, Tink!' Freddy said, giving her his death look.

'Shut up Spaz! What do you mean Tink?' Zack piped in. Summer laughed.

'Well, why don't you just look at his toes,' Summer almost couldn't say from laughing too hard. Freddy's ears began to blush and everyone tackled him and fought to get his shoes off. Once they were off, everyone saw his bright pink toe nails.

'Freddy…dude…AHAHAHAHAHA!' Lawrence said. Everyone was laughing, but so was Freddy, who was also yelling, 'She made me do it!' Dewey made them all shut up and made Freddy put his shoes back on.

It was time for the show, and everyone was getting excited. The band was going to open the show with their original hit, School of Rock. When they were done, the crowd went wild. Everyone left the stage except for Summer and Freddy, who were given microphones and were told to stand in the middle of the stage. Summer then began to read her cue card.

'How is everyone doin tonight?' She said into the microphone. The crowd cheered and screamed.

'Ok. Let's get rockin! Welcome to Battle of the Bands 2005!' Summer said, and yet again, the crowd went crazy, 'Battle of the Bands is a competition where, this year, the winner is given a record deal with Business of Rock, Inc. and 100,000 worth of new equipment from MTV, who is here tonight. Anyways, for those of you who don't already know, I'm Summer Hathaway, AKA Tinkerbell from School Of Rock,' the crowd went wild.

'And I'm Freddy Jones, AKA Spazzy McGee, the bad ass drummer also from School of Rock,' Freddy said, reading his cue card, 'Tonight, 9 bands will have 15 minutes each to play original songs, and battle to win the record deal from Dewey Fin's record company. Here tonight to help us announce the first band, is one of the greatest heavy metal guitarists, Slash, formally from Guns 'N' Roses, currently in Velvet Revolver,' Freddy said as Slash walked onto the stage. The crowd went even crazier.

'Hey you guys, what's up?' Slash said, shaking both their hands.

'Nothin man,' Freddy said, 'but I think you already know why you're here. So let's get to announcing the band. Their from Chicago, and it's their second time here,' Freddy put his arm around Summer, and so did Slash.

'Please welcome to the stage…' Slash said. Then, at the same time, they all said, 'last year's second place band, CYNDER!' As the band took the stage, Summer, Freddy, and Slash walked to the backstage area. Once back there, Slash shook both their hands.

'Hey, you guys rock. I own all three of your CDs, I'm a big fan,' Slash said.

'Back at ya, dude,' Freddy said, star struck.

'Thanks, hey, tell the rest of the band they rock too,' Slash said.

'We will, thanks,' Summer said, also star struck. Slash walked away and Summer began to squeal.

'I swear to GOD I'm going to marry him!' Summer said. Freddy just laughed and sat down on a chair.

All the bands had performed except Righteously Unknown. Summer and Freddy announced them on with Scott Weiland, and walked off stage. Summer passed Chris, who smiled at her as he got behind his drum set. He began twirling his drum sticks around and counted the band off. Summer watched Chris play. He looked so focused when he played. He bit his bottom lip and looked at his drums, once in a while glancing into the crowd to give them a perfect smile. Summer was love struck, and Freddy noticed every moment of it. Freddy felt himself become very jealous. Righteously Unknown was a great band, hands down, but Freddy couldn't stand the idea of Summer dating the DRUMMER from ANOTHER band.

When they were done, and School of Rock was done performing, Summer and Freddy walked onto the stage with the envelope.

'So, did everyone have fun?' Summer asked the crowd. They went crazy, again, 'Well, Freddy here has the envelope.'

'Yep, I do. Ok, I won't make you wait any longer. The winner of Battle of the Bands 2005 is…' Freddy opened the envelope and looked at the name. His heart sank into his stomach, 'Righteously Unknown.'

The band ran on the stage cheering and screaming. Chris ran on the stage and Summer handed him the trophy, and Chris hugged her. Summer laughed and hugged him back and said 'Congratulations,' in his ear.

'Thank you,' he whispered back. Summer pulled away and shook everyone else's hands. Freddy was shaking the band's hands, but he saw what went on between them. Freddy felt his heart breaking (a/n: I know…corny, but I thought it would be adorable!). He walked off the stage and headed towards the green room.

_Cuz all that's left has gone away _

_And there's nothing left to prove…_

He was walking down the hallway when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Amanda standing right in front of him.

'What do you want Amanda?' Freddy said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. She walked up right in front of him and smiled. Freddy then remembered the reason he went out with her: she was incredibly hot and popular, despite the whole poser thing.

'Great show tonight Jones,' She said, touching his upper arm.

'Thanks, but, why are you here?' Freddy said.

'I think you know why I'm here. I miss you Freddy. I thought you liked me, I mean, obviously if you liked what we did…' Amanda said, wrapping her arms around Freddy's shoulders. She began kissing him, and Freddy, being the hormonal and heart broken teenager he was, didn't try to pull away. Instantly, his hands were on her hips and he kissed her back. Soon, Amanda's back was against the wall and they were still making out.

'Yea, you REALLY broke up with her Jones,' Freddy heard a pissed voice from behind him. He jumped away from Amanda to see Summer standing right there, her eyes brimmed with tears.

_Oh look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well it seems like such fun_

Until you lose what you have won… 

'Tink, I can explain-' Freddy got out before Summer shoved past him towards the green room, tears gently going down her face.

'Don't call me Tink. You lied to me, you said you broke up with that poser,' Summer said, going down the hall, leaving Freddy and Amanda in the hallway.

_Give me back my point of view_

_Cuz I just can't think for you_

_I can hardly hear you say_

_What should I do, well you choose… _

'Don't worry about her, Freddy,' Amanda said when Summer slammed the door to the Ladies room down the hall. Amanda tried to get back to what they were doing, but Freddy pushed her away.

'Go home Amanda,' he said, and headed to the green room. He walked in, and Summer was there, next to Katie, whispering something in her ear. Freddy knew what they were talking about, and sat next to Zack. Once in a while during the band meeting, Freddy would look up towards Summer and see her glaring at him, then looking at the ground. He realized he had to do something.

_Oh look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well it seems like such fun_

_Until you lose what you have won…_

When the meeting was over, he walked out to the car with the rest of the band. This time, Summer made sure she was on the opposite of the car as Freddy. She sat in the front with Katie and Tomika. Summer didn't say anything all the way the Dewey's studio where there was going to be a party for the band.

_Take my photo off the wall_

If it just won't sing for you 

_Cuz all that's left has gone away_

And there's nothing there for you to do… 

Summer left Dewey's when they got there. Dewey was going to be throwing another party the night after at the studio for Righteously Unknown and all the other teen only bands that were in the competition (basically all but 3 of the bands), and Summer wanted to have a good night's sleep before she saw Chris again. She also didn't feel like looking at Freddy any moment more than she had to.

_Oh look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well it seems like such fun_

_Until you lose what you have won…_

It was about 1 am and Summer was walking home. The gas station was open, so she stopped in the grab a candy bar. She bought a Twix bar and headed home. When she got to her house she started towards the front door. While she was rummaging through her purse for her key, she heard someone walk up the front steps behind her. She turned around…it was Freddy.


	3. Jealousy and the New Crush

Chapter 3: Jealousy and the New Crush 

A/N: Ok, here's number 3, I hope you like it! Oh, and to Nanners – I appreciate the criticism, but I would also like some assurance, but thanks for the ideas and I'll remember them for future chapters. Oh and thanx to anyone else who reviewed, I appreciate it! randomly throws skittles

Summer looked at Freddy and turned back around and continued with trying to find her key. Freddy walked up right behind her.

'Summer, can I explain?' Freddy asked timidly. Slowly Summer turned around. She felt bad about yelling at him before, so she thought she would give him a chance. Anyways, Amanda was known for seducing guys.

'You have 2 minutes,' she said quietly. Freddy walked right up in front of her.

'Ok, I really did break it off with Amanda. I don't know why I kissed her, I was a little upset, I was vulnerable, and I'm so sorry if I hurt you feelings,' Freddy said, putting his hands on Summer's upper arms. Summer smiled to herself, but the functioned into her head what Freddy had just said.

'Why where you upset?' She said, looking right into Freddy's eyes. Freddy squirmed. Did he really want to tell her the real reason?

'Well?' Summer said, finally finding her keys in her pocket, 'I need to go to bed. The party's tomorrow and I don't want bags under my eyes when Chris sees me,' Summer said. Hearing this made Freddy's heart sink. For some reason, he grew angry and needed to tell Summer.

'Why is it such a big deal if he likes you? What's wrong with me?' Freddy exploded. Summer stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, or if that was what Freddy had really meant. Freddy realized what he had done and tried to correct himself.

'I mean, what's wrong with just being friends with me? The band's going to be busy and neither will have time for a relationship. Plus, if you have him as a boyfriend, I see us drifting apart,' Freddy said. Summer snapped out of her gaze and unlocked her door.

'Freddy, what's wrong with you? Of course we wouldn't drift apart. Would you relax? It's not like I've never had a boyfriend before,' She said. Freddy snapped. She just didn't get it, but he couldn't tell her.

'Summer, YOU DON'T GET IT! JUST…..auuhhh…fuck this!' Freddy said and headed towards his own house. Summer dropped her keys when Freddy yelled.

'What the fuck is your problem Jones?' Freddy turned around when Summer yelled. She only called him Jones when she was seriously pissed at him. Freddy walked right up to Summer.

'It's always about you Summer. Because I know guys like Chris, they take what they want and then they leave. But you don't get it, so FUCK IT!' Freddy started to turn. Summer didn't know what had gotten into Freddy, but her eyes were rimmed with tears. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

'Don't walk away from me after you yell at me about nothing!' Summer said through clenched teeth.

'Let me go Summer, I mean it, I'm not dealing with you right now,' Freddy said, trying to get away from Summer, but she kept hold of his shoulders. Before he realized what he had done, he shoved Summer so she fell back on the grass. Summer wasn't hurt, but too surprised to get up. Freddy realized what he had done and tried to help Summer up.

'Oh my god, Summer, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me-' he got out before Summer stood up and slapped him across the face.

'Don't fucking touch me again Jones,' She whispered before grabbing her key and slamming the front door in Freddy's face. The truth was, Freddy didn't know why he acted the way he did. It was true that he was lying when he said Summer only cared about herself. He walked off the porch and started towards his house, his head hung. He didn't know what he could do now. He just shoved he best friend to the ground and probably out of his life.

Summer walked into her house. She stopped crying by now, she was only angry. She told herself how could she like someone like him? He only went out with posers because they were popular, he was a dumbass…and then she thought…but the nicest person she knew (sometimes), and the most caring. She shook the thoughts from her head and went to her room.

She was getting ready for bed when she noticed that her cell phone on her dresser was blinking. She had left her cell phone in her room so it wouldn't get stolen at Battle of the Bands, and there was a message on it. She opened it up and dialed her voicemail number and began listening.

'Uhh..hey..Summer? It's Chris,' she heard his voice say. She smiled and kept listening.

'Well, I know it's short notice, but I was wondering….if…you…uh…wanted to go to the party tomorrow night, at Dewey's, as…like, my date?' Summer wanted to dance around her room and cheer, 'Well, just call me later. I should be out for a while, so you can call me tonight if you want. I'll talk to ya later then. Bye.' Summer closed the phone and screamed into her pillow. He asked her to be his DATE! She was too excited. Tomorrow she would go to the mall with Katie and buy a new outfit.

Summer couldn't wait to talk to Chris, literally. She opened her phone and pressed the button that called Chris' number. The line rang three times, and then someone picked up.

'Hello, you've reached Chris' phone, Eric speaking, how can I help you?' Summer could tell it was Eric answering Chris' phone.

'Hey Eric, it's Summer.'

'Oh, hold on, I'll give the phone to Chris. HEY CHRIS! IT'S YOUR FANTASY GIRLFRIEND!' Eric yelled when he threw the phone to Chris. Chris flipped him off and spoke into the phone.

'Hello?' He said

'Hey Chris, it's Summer.'

'Oh, hey Summer. I guess you got my message?' Chris said, Summer could almost hear the smile in his voice which made her smile even more.

'Yea,' she said, 'Uh, I would love to go with you,' She almost squealed into the phone.

'Awesome,' Chris said, with a couple 'auuhhhhs' from the backround, 'oh, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 8?'

Summer was soo excited, 'Yea, I'll be ready.' She gave him her address and they hung up. Summer danced around her room and again screamed into her pillow. She quickly dialed Katie's number and told her what just happened. By the end of the phone call, both their throats hurt from squealing so much. They made plans to go to the mall around 2 the next day and hung up.

Summer layed in her bed and fell fast asleep.

_She was at a party, and she was dancing. All of a sudden, she was dancing with someone. He was behind her, and she liked dancing with him. _

'_You're a really good dancer, Chris,' she said and turned around. She saw Freddy's face, except it was twisted with pain. All of a sudden, Summer was crying and Freddy was falling down a deep dark hole…_

Summer sat up in her bed, screaming. Tears where on her cheeks, and she was sweating. She realized it was just a dream. She had seen Freddy fall, but she was still angry with him. She shook her head and layed back down. She looked at the thermometer on her wall, 51 degrees F. It had been one of the coldest summers that Horace Green had ever seen, and it was only suppose to be a high of 55 the next day. Summer thought about her date with Chris and soon found herself in lala land with Chris.

She woke up the next morning around one in the afternoon, and raced to get a shower. When she got out, she only had 20 minutes until Katie was going to be there to go shopping. Katie was going to go over to Summer's after the mall and get ready over there, and Eric was going to pick Katie up in his car, and Chris would take Summer in his car. Summer threw on her Ramones T-shirt, a pair of jeans, green converse, and a 'Mega-Dork' sweatshirt. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed a pair of sunglasses before Katie broke her horn in the driveway.

Summer and Katie were singing at the top of their lungs with the AC/DC Back in Black CD that was playing at full blast in Katie's car until they reached the parking lot of the mall.

Summer and Katie headed straight to Hot Topic and began looking at the dresses and skirts. Katie bought a new red and black plaid skirt that came with a black and chain belt, new jewelry, and a red and purple tie die long sleeve shirt that actually looked really nice with the skirt. She didn't need to buy shoes, she already had red and black ones over at Summer's house. Summer bought a blue and black striped black long sleeve shirt that came to just above the belly button, and low ride flare jeans. She also bought new guitar dangle earrings and new 14 gauge horseshoe cartilage earrings. She would just wear her new bright blue converse to the party, and her black nail polish.

The two girls walked out of Hot Top with 3 bags each, filled with clothes, makeup and new jewelry. They walked out to Katie's car and started the drive home. Summer turned the CD player back on, but played Led Zeppelin. Summer looked at the clock, which now said 6 o'clock.

'Katie, step on it, we only have 2 HOURS to get ready! And I still need to straighten my hair!' Summer yelled. They both laughed and Katie stepped on the gas.

When they got to Summer's room, they both started straightening their hair, which took a good hour each. While they were doing their hair and makeup, they watched the repeat of Battle of the Bands, and cheered when they saw Righteously Unknown waiting in the green room or back stage.

Both the girls were completely dressed and had their hair, makeup, and teeth ready by 7:30. Summer was incredibly nervous.

'Do you think he'll like me?' Summer said anxiously. Katie laughed.

'I think he already does. I talked to Eric today, and the subject of you and Chris came up,' Katie said, turning off the TV.

'Oh yea, and what did you guys talk about?' Summer said, pushing Katie's shoulder playfully.

'Eric said he likes you. He's never asked a girl out this quickly after meeting her before. Eric said it means he really likes you,' Katie said, smiling. Summer squealed.

'OH MY GOD! I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A DECENT BOYFRIEND!' Summer screamed, and then the doorbell rang. She instantly blushed, it could have been Chris, and he might have just heard everything she just screamed. Summer went to the door and opened it. It was Freddy.

'What's up Spaz?' Katie said from behind Summer, who was just stand in the doorway, looking at Freddy, hand on her hip and leaning on the doorknob.

'What do you want Freddy?' Summer said. Katie looked at Summer confusingly. She had never seen Summer this mad to see Freddy.

'Can we talk?' Freddy whispered. All of a sudden, Chris and Eric appeared from behind Freddy.

'Uh, hey, Summer, Katie, ready to go?' Eric said. Freddy looked at Summer.

'She's almost ready, she'll meet you at your car, we need a minute,' Freddy said, pushing into Summer's apartment. Summer sighed and told Chris and the other 2 she'd meet them at the cars. Summer closed the door and faced Freddy who was now really upset.

'What's he doing here?' Freddy asked.

'We're going to the party,' Summer said, almost as angrily.

'Together?' Freddy shouted.

'No, not together, we're just going in the same car and not going to hang out there. Yes, we're going together,' Summer said, and started turning the doorknob to leave. Freddy shot his arm out and stopped the door from opening. Summer turned around, only to be face to face, well, face to chest (Freddy was about 5 inches taller than her). Freddy put both his hands on the door so Summer's back was against the door and her head was between his outstretched arms that were leaning on the door.

'You can't go with him,' Freddy said.

'Why?' Summer shot back. Freddy decided it was now or never. He leaned his head down and kissed Summer's lips. Summer was shocked beyond belief, and didn't try to pull away. Soon, Summer's hands were on the back of Freddy's neck and his arms were still on the wall.

Suddenly, Summer pulled away, and slapped Freddy's face. Freddy was afraid this was going to happen. Her kissing him back was just too good to be true.

Summer enjoyed the kiss as much as Freddy did, until her mind came back to her. She slapped Freddy and opened the door.

'Freddy Jones, don't touch me again. You're a disgusting pig who tries to use his looks to get out of trouble. Well that train stops here,' she said and ran out to Chris' car. Freddy was left in Summer's living room, upset more than ever. He groaned, and walked out to his mom's new BMW and drove to the Studio party. It was going to be a long night seeing Chris and Summer there together.

A/N: Ok, so I hope you liked Ch. 3! Let me know at least, plz? RR, plz and thank you!

Sam


	4. The Studio Party

Chapter 4: The Studio Party 

A/N: Ok, so far, the feedback has been pretty good, which inspires me to keep writing, so here's chapter 4. Read and Review plz and thank you!

Summer walked down her driveway. Chris was leaning against his car when she reached the end of the driveway. Chris walked towards her.

'Everything ok?' Chris asked. Summer nodded her head.

'Yea, it's fine. You guys ready to go?' Summer asked. Chris nodded, but Eric and Katie were too busy kissing to hear the question. Summer walked over to Katie and smacked her on the back of the head.

'Hey, quit getting your face sucked off and let's go!' Summer laughed. Katie smirked at Summer and got into Eric's car. Summer and Chris walked over to his car and Chris opened he door for Summer. Summer got in and Chris walked around to the driver's side of the car. Before getting Chris got in the car, Summer noticed something that made her heart stop: Chris' drumsticks sitting on the dashboard. She instantly thought of Freddy and felt guilty, but then remembered what he did and how he acted. She shook the thought out of her head when Chris got into the car and she put her seatbelt on. Chris started the car and followed Eric's car to the studio.

'You know Summer, I'm really glad you came with me,' Chris said at a red light. Summer smiled.

'I'm glad you asked me to go with you,' she said. Chris smiled those perfect pearly whites and seemed a little less nervous. Summer smiled at herself and blushed.

'So, what's your full name?' Summer asked Chris, making small talk until they got to the party.

'Well, my full name is Christopher Andrew McCarthy, but just call me Chris,' he said, smiling and putting the car into drive, 'So Summer, what's you're full name?' Summer laughed.

'Summer Anne Hathaway, but just call me Summer or Tink,' Summer said.

'Ok Tink,' Chris said. Summer smiled and her heart jumped when he called her Tink. Chris pulled into the parking lot of the studio. Chris was obviously more relaxed around Summer now, and it was showing. Summer could tell she was going to fall for this guy, but she didn't care. He was sweet and nice, and apparently smart, from the conversation about school they had on the way over. Chris walked over to Summer's side of the car and opened the door for her.

'What a gentleman,' she said, stepping out of the car, adjusting her shirt at the bottom.

'You know, you look amazing tonight,' Chris said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, which shocked Summer, and leading her to the doors of the building. Summer blushed and thanked him.

'You look really nice too,' she said. Chris thanked her and they walked into the building. The party was going to be in the VIP room (basically the party room), and there was going to be dancing, food, and lots of record dealing going on. All the bands were invited to come, and they could bring friends with them, as long as they brought a list ahead of time of whom they were bringing, and Summer was glad Chris picked her.

Freddy had gotten to the party before Summer. He looked around for Zack, who was dancing with Marta. Zack saw him and walked over.

'Hey dude, you look pissed, what's up?' Zack said. Freddy crossed his arms over his chest.

'Guess who Summer's coming here tonight with,' he said.

'Chris? I already know,' Zack said, looking at his feet. Freddy eyes opened wide in shock.

'How did you already know!' Freddy practically yelled.

'Katie told me, on the phone today when I asked her what time the party started. She told me she had to go to the mall w/ Summer because they had dates tonight,' Zack said. Freddy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me,' Freddy said.

Zack shrugged, 'Cuz I thought you would flip out…and plus you weren't home when I called,' Zack laughed, 'Relax, it's not serious yet. It's only their first date. For all we know Chris will find someone else here, hook up with them and Summer will be upset and yada yada yada, you get it.'

'Yea…I guess you're right. I, uh, think I totally screwed us up worse,' Freddy said.

'How much could you have screwed you 2 up after you pushed her?' Zack asked. Freddy looked at him confusingly.

'Katie told me,' Zack said, answering Freddy's unspoken question, 'well?'

'Well, uh, I went over to her house before coming here, and I needed to talk to her, and I kissed her,' Freddy said.

'YOU WHAT!' Zack yelled over the music, punching Freddy in the chest, 'are you an IDIOT?'

'I know, I know, but I didn't plan it. She kissed me back though…until she slapped me,' Freddy said, shoving his hands in his pockets. At that moment, he saw Summer walk in with Chris, and they were holding hands. Freddy groaned.

'Spazz, you need to talk to her. I'll talk to her first and tell her that you're coming over tomorrow to talk about it,' Zack said. Freddy thanked him and decided he should try to have fun. He tried to ignore Summer and Chris and asked a girl from another band if she wanted to dance. He thought her name was Kelli, but he didn't really care. He only wanted to dance.

Summer walked in the door and everyone was there dancing, eating and having fun. Chris walked in behind her. Still holding onto his hand, Summer turned around.

'Wanna dance?' She had to yell for him to hear her. Chris looked around, saw that Eric and Katie were already dancing, and thought what the hell.

'Yea, let's dance,' he yelled back. The stereo was playing AC/DC and Summer started dancing with Chris. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Freddy dancing with someone. It was Kelli, Summer second worst nemesis (behind Amanda). She thought to herself, W_hat a bastard! He fuckin kissed me and now he's acting like that! It was a really good kiss though…Summer, get your head on straight!_

The song changed to Velvet Revolver's Slither, and Summer loved that song. She had been dancing face to face with Chris so far the entire time, and they were dancing near Eric and Katie, and everyone was having the best time. Summer started doing a minor head banging, and everyone laughed and followed. The, Summer grabbed Chris' hands and put them on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kept dancing. She didn't know why she did that, but she felt so comfortable around this guy she didn't have a second thought about getting that close to him. Chris seemed to not mind, and was having fun, and so was Summer.

Chris brought his head down to Summer's ear, 'You're a really good dancer,' he had to shout. Summer smiled.

'Thanks, it's my first time dancing with a guy I actually like,' Summer said. She saw the ends of Chris' ears blush before he pulled his head back up. Suddenly, Summer found herself looking into Chris bright green eyes, and Chris was looking into Summer's blue eyes. Both of them stopped moving. Summer blinked and pulled away, the song was ending and Summer needed some water.

'I'm gonna grab something to drink, you want anything?' She said, grabbing Katie to go with her.

'Uh, no, I'm ok,' Chris said. He seemed a little confused. When Summer and Katie left, he and Eric left the dance area and leaned against the wall.

'Did I do something wrong?' Chris said suddenly. Eric looked at his friend.

'I've known Summer longer than anyone thinks. She's like a sister to me, I mean, she introduced me to Katie, so trust me when I say you didn't do anything. I saw your little moment, she REALLY likes you. When she dances with you like THAT, she likes you. I've never seen her like this around another guy, you're lucky, she's really picky,' Eric answered. Chris smiled.

'I really like her too, I think I'm gonna ask her out, what do you think?' Chris said.

'Go for it, she's gonna say yes…unless…oh, never mind, I almost guarantee she'll say yes,' Eric answered. Before Chris could ask why he wasn't sure, Summer and Katie came back with water bottles. Chris just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Summer was while they danced for the rest of the party.

Summer pulled Katie behind her to the drink table.

'What do you want?' Katie said, 'I was dancing with ERIC!'

'I think I really like him, but I don't know Katie!' Summer said, grabbing a water bottle.

'Don't know about what? He obviously likes you! I saw your little LAA moment! You were in heaven, I mean, you danced with him THAT way, oh please, if he doesn't ask you out tonight, it'll be tomorrow!' Katie said, leading Summer back to the guys. Summer decided that she really did like Chris, A LOT, and wherever it went, she was gonna go with it.

When they got back to the guys, they danced again. Freddy saw everything that went on, and even that moment, the one that he always dreamed of having with Summer. Before Freddy realized what he was doing, he grabbed Kelli's hand and pulled out into the hallway. She had been all over him all night, and now all he needed was to let off some steam. He started making out with her in the hall until he heard footsteps. Summer and the other three were leaving, and walking out. Summer saw Freddy with Kelli and laughed.

Freddy groaned and cursed under his breath. Summer always seemed to catch at the worst times. Freddy walked up to Summer.

'I can – ' He got out before Summer shoved him away.

'You're a dumbass Jones,' Summer laughed and grabbed Chris' hand and kept walking towards the parking lot. Freddy groaned and walked back into the party. Damn his hormones…

Eric was going to drop off Katie at her house, and then meet up with Chris at Summer's house because he was going with Chris over to his house to practice new stuff. It was almost midnight when Chris pulled into Summer's driveway. Summer turned to Chris.

'You wanna hang in my room until Eric shows up?' Summer said, unbuckling her seatbelt. Chris froze up and gave a nervous laugh.

'Your…uh…bedroom, uh…alone?' he asked, and laughed nervously. Summer remembered that he didn't know about her little 'apartment.' She laughed.

'Well, not exactly my bedroom. You see that apartment above the garage?' Chris nodded, 'Well, basically I live up there. I meant we can hang in the living room until Eric shows up,' Summer said. Chris side with relief and nodded. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the apartment. When they got inside, Summer told Chris to wait in the living room while she grabbed a hair tie from her bathroom.

'You have a really hot place,' Chris said, looking at all the stereo and TV equipment when Summer walked out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Chris thought she was breath taking.

'Thanks, I've been in here for about 2 years. I like it,' Summer said. She walked up to Chris, 'you know, you can come over and hang whenever I'm home and can hang or whatever…' Summer said nervously, like one of those 3rd grade crushes. Chris smiled and looked into Summer's eyes. Suddenly, they both felt weak and like they had jello in their knees. Summer smiled and Chris started leaning his head down. Summer stood on her toes and brought her lips to his. Summer put her hands on his neck, the same way she had with Freddy. Chris put his hands on her back and brought his head lower so she wasn't on her toes.

Soon, it was a full on make out with Summer against the wall. Summer's hands were in his shaggy hair, and Chris hands roamed her back (A/N: Yes Meg, I used the word ROAMED lol). Chris pulled away for a second.

'You don't mind me kissing you, right?' He asked, pulling Summer away from the wall and lacing her fingers in his. Summer smiled. He WAS such a gentleman.

'Of course not, I mean, you don't mind me kissing you, do you?' Summer answered, laughing. Chris smiled and shook his head.

'Summer, I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable around you. I feel like I can be myself, my goofy, weird, self,' Chris said, kissing Summer's hand.

'I feel the same way with you,' Summer said, hoping this was going in the direction she wanted it to go.

'I…uh…wanted to ask you…do you want…I mean, will you be my girlfriend?' Chris finally got out. Summer could barely contain herself, 'I mean, I know we just met, but, I feel a connection, as corny as that sounds –' Summer put her finger to Chris' lips.

'Of course I'll be your girlfriend, YES!' Summer yelled and jumped up into Chris' arms.

A/N: Ok, there's chapter 4. I know it's not a real cliffhanger ending, but I thought a nice ending would be good and fun. Let me know what you think, and I do like the criticism, it keeps me on my toes! Also, you're aloud, if you read criticism, to disagree with it! Lol plz read and review!

**Sam**


	5. The Stalker edited chapter

Chapter 5: The Stalker 

A/N: Ok…so I think it's good so far? Idk, I've been getting very good feedback, so I am yet inspired to write another chapter. Let me know how you like it. Oh, and to those who think this is a Summer/Chris, I promise there will be Summer/Freddy, JUST WAIT! Lol

Chris put Summer down. Summer smiled up at Chris and grabbed his hand.

'Really?' Chris said, who was very excited about it.

'Of course!' Summer said, kissing him again, 'You're too nice and sweet not to go out with, plus, you're one hot drummer and a good kisser.' Summer laughed and poked him in the chest. Summer could tell he had a good body because of his hard pecs (A/N: Yes meg, I also said HARD PECS! Lol) Chris smiled and put his hand over where she poked him, pretending it hurt. Summer giggled and kissed Chris' mouth. They were about to get back into a make out session when there was a knock at the door.

'That's probably Eric,' Chris whispered, putting his forehead against Summer's.

'Probably,' Summer said, lacing her fingers in Chris' and walking over to the door. She opened the door and Eric was there.

'Hey Eric,' Summer said. Eric smirked. He knew exactly what was going on before he got there.

'Hey Summer, hey Chris,' Eric said, rubbing a spot on his mouth, telling Summer her lip gloss was smudged. Summer blushed and wiped her mouth.

'Nice lipstick,' Eric joked to Chris. Chris laughed and wiped his mouth. Eric told Chris that they had to get going, and Eric waited at the door.

'I'll call you later? Maybe tomorrow night?' Chris said to Summer. She nodded and he bent down and kissed her lips with an 'I'm still here' cough from Eric in the doorway. Chris pulled away and laughed. Summer followed him to the door and watched him walk down the staircase to the driveway. After the 2 cars pulled out of the driveway, Summer closed her door and ran to her phone. She had to call Katie!

'Katie! OH MY GOD YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!' Summer yelled into the phone as soon as Katie picked up.

'Summer? Hold on, slow down, now, tell me what happened?' Katie said. Summer told her everything, and Katie was squealing.

'OH MY GOD! So, you don't hate me for getting you and Chris to meet?' Katie said, still in her squealing voice.

'Please! Not at all!' Summer squealed back, 'OH my GOD Chris is so hot, and he's an incredible drum player. I think this is going to work out, I really do!' Summer said to Katie. After about another 20 minutes of squealing and gossiping, Summer had to go to bed. She hung up the phone and threw her Pajamas on. While she was taking her make up off, her cell phone began to ring.

'Hello?' She answered in her extra chipper voice.

'Tink, it's Zack,' she heard Zack's voice say on the other line.

'Oh, hey Zack Attack, what's up?' Summer answered.

'I…uh…think you need to talk to Spazzy.' Summer groaned and grinded her teeth.

'No way, he blew it,' Summer said, still working on her eyeshadow. Black eyeshadow always gave her problems.

'C'mon, he really wants to make things right with you,' Zack said. Summer had always never been able to say no to Zack, he sounded so honest and pleading.

'Fine…' Summer said after about 30 seconds of thinking.

'Great!' Zack said, 'Freddy will be over there tomorrow night around 5. Tink, just remember the friendship you guys had that would be thrown away. Just stay open minded.' Summer was stunned by what he said. She hung up with Zack and looked in the mirror. The friendship she had with Freddy…sleepovers, hanging out, playing video games and their all time favorite card game: War, telling secrets that no one else knew, and Summer laughed at remembering all the times she tied him down and put make up in him. He never did it when Katie tried, but Summer always managed to get him tied down. Summer decided she needed to try to stay open minded.

When Zack hung up, Freddy was incredibly relieved.

'Dude, thank you SOO much,' Freddy said, patting Zack's shoulder.

'No problem, plus, I would hate to see you guys never be friends again,' Zack said. Freddy walked out of Zack's house and headed towards his car. He climbed in the BMW his mom just bought that she let him borrow, and headed home. He lived across the street from Summer, and since their parents were rich, but practically never home, that gave both of them a lot of freedom.

Freddy walked to his front door and headed to his room. His parents were out of town for a couple weeks, but he somehow managed to keep the house clean, at least until his party at the end of the week. He walked into his room and turned on his stereo to the drum solos he downloaded off the internet and burned onto a CD. He stripped down to his boxers (oohh lala!) and turned off his light. He climbed into bed and just listened to the beats of the drums on the stereo. He couldn't stop thinking of Summer, even in his sleep.

Summer woke up to her alarm clock at 7:30. She forgot to turn it off the night before, and now she couldn't go back to sleep. She got up and walked to the main house and went to the kitchen. Her parents were out of town with her little brother and she had the house to herself. Summer kept the house clean. She started pouring herself some cereal until the phone rang. She picked it up.

'Hello?' Summer answered.

'Hello Summer,' a voice answered. Summer couldn't tell who it was, or if it was a guy or girl.

'Who is this?' Summer asked, putting her milk on the table.

'You look nice this morning,' the voice said. Summer knew instantly that she was in trouble.

'Who are you?' Summer said again.

'I like the duck pants, they look really sexy, you should wear them to sleep more often.'

Summer was scared. She put the cereal bowl in the sink and put the milk in the fridge.

'Oh, Summer, don't waste a good bowl of cereal on me. Go on, put the milk back on the table, I'll eat some with you.' The phone clicked when the stranger hung up. Summer was terrified. She threw the phone down and ran out the front door of her house. The person was watching her, and she was alone with no one to help her. She was standing on her front porch and didn't know what to do, until she saw Freddy's house. She was too scared to tell herself not to before she sprinted across the street and started frantically beating on Freddy's front door.

Freddy was in the living room watching cartoons when he heard a pounding on the front door. He stood up off the couch, still in only boxers and ran to the door. He was wearing the silver cross necklace Summer had gotten him. When he opened the door, a figure shoved her way inside and slammed the door behind her, it was Summer. Instantly, Freddy knew something was wrong.

'Tink, what is it?' Freddy said, grabbing Summer's shoulders. Summer was sobbing and instantly fell into Freddy's arms.

'Oh my god Freddy…someone just called…I don't know who it was…they were watching me…' Summer sobbed into Freddy's chest. Freddy knew what happened even from the small amount of information Summer gave him. Freddy held Summer close.

'It's ok Tink, you're ok now,' Freddy whispered into her hair. Freddy walked her over to the couch. Summer was shaking and clung to his torso until he forced himself away so he could check the windows and make sure the doors and windows were covered and locked. When he went back into the living room about 5 minutes later, Summer was sitting on the couch Indian style, rubbing up and down her arms. She was wearing PJ pants and a tank top.

'Tink, you're ok, I'm here,' Freddy said sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

'I know, I'm sorry Freddy, this is the closest place I thought I could be safe,' Summer said, still rubbing her arms.

'Uh, I'm going upstairs to throw some pants on, why don't you come with me, you can grab one of my sweatshirts or something,' Freddy said, feeling a bit uncomfortable in his boxers. It's not like he was never in his boxers around Summer before, but not while she was pissed at him. Summer nodded and followed Freddy up the stairs. When they got to Freddy's room, Summer wasn't shocked to see it clean. She knew Freddy was a relatively clean person. She walked over to his closet and grabbed his football sweatshirt from freshman year. It was 2 sizes too big for her, but she didn't care, it was warm. Freddy watched her while he put his PJ pants on. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. When he was done we walked up to the closet and grabbed his newest sweatshirt that had the School of Rock crest on it. Summer sat on Freddy's bed.

'Freddy, let's talk now,' Summer said, looking up at Freddy. Freddy had a glimmer of hope from the fact that she didn't call him Jones. He couldn't stand her calling him that.

'Yea, I need to apologize,' Freddy said, sitting down, 'Tink, you're my best friend,' he grabbed her hand, 'and I don't want to lose you. I mean, I'm a dumbass, and I know I am,' Freddy said.

'Yea, you are Spaz,' Summer said. Freddy smiled, she called him Spaz.

'I'm sorry,' Freddy said.

'I know you are. It's ok, just don't push me again, I'll kick your ass for real,' Summer said.

'I know you will,' Freddy said, standing up and pulling Summer up with him. He pulled her into his chest and held her, 'You know, this was a smart place to come; you're completely safe here. I would never let anything happen to you, ok? Don't forget,' Freddy whispered.

'I know. That's why I came here,' Summer said looking up. Freddy pulled away from the most magnificent hug he had ever had in his life.

'We need to go call the police. C'mon, I'll do it, you can sit on the couch while I do,' Freddy said, leading the way back downstairs. Summer nodded, choking back her tears of fear. She almost lost Freddy once from a stalker who went insane during a concert and shot Freddy backstage. Luckily, it was only in the shoulder, but Summer cried and stayed in the hospital for days until Freddy was released. Freddy remembered that she refused to follow in a car from the concert hall and demanded to ride in the ambulance. They let her, after all, she was amazing at talking her way out of things. Freddy sat Summer down on the couch and grabbed the phone.

'Hello, hi, this is Freddy Jones…' Freddy told the cops what happened from Summer's directions. Summer suddenly felt completely exhausted…

After Freddy hung up, he sat on the opposite end of the couch of Summer again.

'The cops are going to go over to your house and check your phone line and check around the area. I told them you were going to stay here until they know it's safe or catch the bad guy. So, you and I need to go over now and grab some stuff you'll need for a while, ok?' Freddy said.

'Yea, let's go,' Summer said, standing up. Freddy stood up and followed her out the door. When they got to Summer's apartment door, Freddy stood in front of Summer.

'I'll go in and check it all out first, ok?' Freddy said. Summer nodded and unlocked the door. Freddy walked in and quickly checked everywhere someone could be hiding.

'Cost is clear,' Freddy said, 'You want any help getting anything together?'

'No, I can get it all, but you may need to help me carry it,' Freddy nodded and followed Summer to her bedroom and began making her bed for her. Summer began crying again. Freddy heard her sniffle and walked over to her. He held her close to him.

'It's ok Tinkerbell, they're going to catch him,' Freddy said. Summer shook her head.

'It's not that. I feel terrible about the way I assumed about you and Amanda and you and…well, ok, that was your fault with Kelli –'

'Oh, so that was her name,' Freddy said. Summer looked up at Freddy with a shocked face. He smiled and shook his head, to say he was kidding.

'Don't worry about it Tink, it's ok, I deserved it,' Freddy said, wiping away one of Summer's tears with his thumb. Before Summer could stop herself, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom, kissing Freddy Jones, the jealous type.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, that was the chapter, let me know how you like how it's going. No, I don't know what's going to happen between them yet…but let me know if you think sex should be involved? But I might wait with the sex thing cuz I'm going to make a sequel when they like get married and blah blah, but let me know how you like it so far!

Sam


	6. The Hospital

Chapter 6: The Hospital 

A/N: Ok, this is basically a note for Nanners: So far, you've given me really good feedback on my chapters. I really appreciate the criticism, and I've taken it and tried to make it work. Keep giving me the good and bad stuff, I really do like the encouragement, and ok…there won't be any sex, but the 'sequel' might not be and ACTUAL sequel, but just a story when they're older, I haven't decided yet.

Ok, back to everyone else, to all who review, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it and it inspires me to keep writing! Ok, well, here's the next chapter, and I know, the beginning kinda sucks, but trust me, I was going w/ a different idea, but the way this is going to happen is much better.

Suddenly, Summer was sitting up, and she was screaming.

'Tink, what's the problem?' Freddy said, running into the living room with the telephone still glued to his ear.

'Freddy, what happened?' Summer said. Freddy sat down next to Summer and looked at her like she was insane.

'Uh, no, she's fine, but when can you get the cops here to look around?' Freddy finished the phone call to the police and hung up the phone.

'What do you mean? You fell asleep on my couch,' Freddy said, holding her shoulders. Summer shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

'Oh…then it was just a dream…' Summer said. The kiss, Freddy's sweatshirt…it was all just a dream.

'Are you ok?' Freddy asked again, standing up. Summer noticed he was still in his boxers, and Summer still had just the pants and tank top on. She was shivering, and Freddy started to worry.

'Summer, I think you need to lay down for a while,' Freddy said when Summer tried to stand up.

'No, I think I'm fi—' Summer got out before she blacked out. Before she hit the floor, Freddy caught her.

'Oh my god, oh my god, Tink, don't do this to me!' Freddy said, slapping her face lightly, 'oh, shit.' Freddy grabbed the phone and dialed 9-11 as fast as his fingers would let him…

Summer woke up. She tried sitting up in the bed, but her head hurt and there was a sting on the back of her hand. She looked down and saw a tube taped to her hand, and she knew exactly where she was.

'Holy crap,' Summer whispered, trying to lift her free hand, but couldn't for some reason. She looked to see why she couldn't move her hand, and saw that it was being held by another hand…Freddy's hand. Summer looked down at Freddy, who was asleep with his head on his free arm on the bed and his other hand holding Summer's. Summer looked at the clock…it was 2 o'clock. Summer looked out the window, it was pitch black.

'How long have I been out?' Summer said out loud.

'Since this morning,' a nurse whispered and walked into the room, 'and this young man hasn't left your side the entire time. He fought with the doctor tooth and nail to let him stay,' she said, checking Summer's monitors, 'everything seems normal so far. You'll probably be let go in the morning, but try to get some rest,' the nurse said.

'Actually, I don't think I can sleep. Is there anyway this bed can sit up?' Summer said. The nurse nodded and started to move the bed. Freddy stirred. He lifted his head and looked at Summer.

'Tink! You're awake,' Freddy said, standing up and holding Summer's hand harder, 'How ya feelin?' Freddy stood right next to Summer.

'Fine, except my head's killing me. What happened?' Summer asked as the nurse started a morphine drip.

'You passed out in my living room. I nearly didn't catch you before you hit the floor,' Freddy said with a confused look from Summer.

'Why did I pass out?'

'The doctors ran some tests, but we don't know yet, I'm just glad you're awake,' Freddy said, 'Don't worry about anything, I'm not leaving.'

Summer looked at Freddy and squeezed his hand. When the nurse left, Freddy asked if she could shut the door, and she did. Freddy looked back at Summer.

'I figured I would let you have a private room,' Freddy smirked at Summer, 'Tink, I'm sorry.'

'This isn't your fault Freddy,' Summer said.

'No, I mean, about everything. You were right. I'm a complete asshole. I'm so sorry, and I don't want you mad at me anymore. I can't stand not talking to you, even if you are going out with Chris,' Freddy said. Summer flinched.

'Who told you?' She asked.

'Zack. News travels fast,' Freddy said, 'But don't worry about it. I was being an insensitive jerk. I couldn't even believe myself with the way I pushed you and all. But, I mean, if you really like this guy…he can't be all that bad,' Freddy let out. Summer smiled.

'Good, I'm glad. C'mon, you need sleep and so do I,' Summer said patting the bed next to her and she scotched over. Freddy smirked and laid on top of Summer's bed sheets. He stretched out his arm around Summer's shoulders and Summer put her head on Freddy's shoulder. Summer was so happy that she had her best friend back.

Within 5 minutes, Summer was in a blissful sleep, and Freddy couldn't have been any happier. He had his best friend back; he had his crush back, even if she was going out with someone else. Freddy laid his head back and closed his eyes. He fell fast asleep and dreamed about Summer.

He was walking on a sidewalk alongside Summer, who was talking about something that Freddy couldn't understand. Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and the air was cold.

_There was a dark figure ahead of them, and he was floating towards them. Freddy Jumped in front of Summer, but the dark figure knocked Freddy out of the way. Freddy stood up in time to see the dark figure grab Summer and put a knife to her throat. Summer was screaming for Freddy's help, but he was glued to the ground…_

Freddy jolted awake. He was breathing hard. The doctor was standing next to the bed.

'You know, Mr. Jones, it's not aloud to lay on the bed with a patient,' Dr. Smith said.

'Just like it's not aloud to stay with a patient over night?' Freddy smart assed him back as he slowly and quietly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping Summer.

'Moving on, her blood tests are back,' Dr. Smith said, 'but I can't tell you the results until Miss Hathaway wakes up and gives me permission to tell you.' Freddy groaned and sat on the chair next to Summer's bed. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

'Doc, I've known you since my accident, Tink…I mean, Summer is my best friend,' Freddy said, looking at the doctor. It was the same doctor who was on his case when he was shot during a concert. Dr. Smith looked at Freddy and sighed.

'All I can tell you, which is more than I'm aloud to tell you, is that Summer cannot stay in her house until this stalker is caught,' he said. Freddy looked at the doctor and couldn't believe his ears. Summer was in trouble.

'Oh, god I love morphine!' Summer laughed groggily. Freddy jumped up and was at Summer's side in less than half a second. He grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her forehead.

'The doctor has the tests back,' Freddy said. Summer sat straight up and looked at the doctor.

'Before I tell you, I need your permission to tell you the results in front of the visitor,' Dr. Smith said and nodded to Freddy.

'Of course, what were the results,' Summer said, holding on to Freddy's hand for dear life.

'You had an excessive amount of a low power tranquilizer in your blood system. Frankly Summer, you're extremely lucky you're alive, but, we caught it before it fully infected your brain, and you should be able to leave tomorrow,' Dr. Smith said. Summer stared at the doctor.

'A tranquilizer? How did I get tranquilizer in my blood system?' Summer said and started shaking. Freddy sat on the bed and put his arm around Summer.

'Did you eat anything before you were over at Freddy's?' the doctor asked. Summer thought about everything she did. Suddenly she thought about something…her milk.

'I had a glass of milk. Oh god, I remember, the person on the phone told me not to put the milk away,' Summer said, about to cry. She looked up at Freddy who was looking at the floor, almost shaking with anger.

'Well, then that's how it must have gotten in. I'll talk to the police and tell them to bring the milk in for testing. But, we're going to monitor you until tomorrow morning, and if everything is ok, you'll be let back into the custody of Mr. Jones here,' the doctor said and left the room.

'You're staying at my house until either your parents get back or the freak is caught,' Freddy said through clenched teeth without looking up from the floor. Summer nodded and leaned back against the bed. She was in trouble.

A/N: OK, I know I know, it was a short chapter, but I like the way it ended, so I think it works. Let me know how you liked it! I LOVE feedback!

Sam


	7. Another Threat on Her Life

Chapter 7: Well, If You Wanted Honesty, That's All You Had To Say 

A/N: Ok, I don't know why I named the chapter this, but I'm listening to My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Ok (I Promise) and it's the first line…so I just put it in! Lol anyways, OH! To Olivetree, thanx for helping w/ the spelling, I'm a TERRIBLE speller and I suck at it! Thank you! Enjoi the chapter!

Summer was leaning on the bed and Freddy was sitting next to her on a chair reading the newest edition of The Rolling Stones when the door flew open. Katie ran into the room and practically jumped on top of Summer. Right behind her, the entire band followed. Everyone hovered around the bed, including Dewey.

'Tink, are you ok?' everyone was asking. Summer nodded.

'Well, at least I will be after Katie gets her ass off of me!' Summer laughed. Katie blushed and let everyone hug Summer. Suddenly, Summer's nurse, Millie, stomped into the room.

'Not so many people! And it's not visiting hours!' Millie said and shooed everyone but Katie and Freddy out according to Summer's directions.

'Summer, are you sure you want guests?' Millie asked, hands on her hips. Millie was a kindly woman in her 50's with pure white hair and a faint southern drawl. Summer nodded and the nurse shrugged and left the room.

'What happened Summer?' Katie asked, sitting on the bed with Summer. Summer motioned for Freddy to close the door. Freddy understood and headed to the door, but before he could close it, Chris and Eric burst into the room. Chris headed straight for Summer's bed.

'Oh my god, Summer, are you ok?' Chris asked, kissing her forehead and holding her hand. Freddy just looked at them and remained quiet on the couch against the wall. Eric walked up right behind Chris and shoved him out of the way. Summer laughed when Eric hugged her.

'I'm fine, just a little tired,' Summer said as Chris grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Summer's bed.

'Yea, and she was about to tell me what happened before you two buffoons marched in here,' Katie said. She was standing next to Eric on the other side of Summer's bed. Summer was sitting Indian style in her bed, and Freddy thought she looked beautiful even then with her hair straight down and no makeup on. Summer nodded and looked right at Freddy. She motioned with her hand for her to come over with them and Freddy caught the idea.

Summer looked from Chris to Katie to Freddy, 'I was poisoned with a tranquilizer yesterday morning.' Katie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Chris looked like he was near fainting, and Eric stared at the floor, grinding his teeth.

'How?' Chris hissed through his teeth. Summer looked at him and he held her hand harder. She felt completely safe knowing Chris was there…and so was Freddy.

'I had milk and we think that's where it came from, a stalker called me while I was drinking the milk, and said something about joining me for breakfast, and I ran over to Freddy's where I passed out.' Summer said. Chris just looked at Summer.

'Did you already call the cops?' Chris asked.

'Yea, I called them when Summer came over and told me about the phone call,' Freddy said from the end of the bed. Everyone was silent for a moment. Chris then spoke up.

'You know, you can't stay at your house,' Chris said. Summer nodded.

'I already know I'm staying with –' Summer said before Chris interrupted.

'Me, you're staying with my family and me. We have an extra guest room,' Chris said. Summer smiled and looked from Chris to Freddy. Freddy looked at Summer. Summer made her decision.

'Ok,' she told Chris. Chris smiled and kissed her forehead again. Summer looked at Freddy and gave him a 'sorry' look. Freddy rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

'I've gotta drain the vain,' Freddy said, walking towards the door.

'Pleasant Spazz, pleasant,' Katie said and laughed when Freddy flipped her the bird. Summer felt guilty the rest of the day. Chris stayed with Summer when Eric and Katie left. Freddy didn't like Chris all that much, but he figured that it would be a good time to get to know him.

When Summer fell asleep, it was almost 10 o'clock PM. Chris got up and walked over to the recliner that was next to the couch that Freddy was sitting on reading DRUMMER. Chris pulled out his drumsticks from his back pocket and started beating the arm s of the recliner like a drum set. Freddy looked up from his magazine and smirked. He and Chris did the same thing. Freddy listened to the beat that Chris was making. Freddy put down his own magazine and pulled out his drumsticks and began playing a beat on the couch that complimented the one Chris was making. Chris looked over at Freddy and smirked, and Freddy smirked back.

After a minute or so of drumming, Chris stopped and reached out his hand.

'We haven't really met yet. I'm Chris,' Chris said. Freddy smiled and shook his hand.

'Freddy, or Spazzy. So, you're going out with Tink?' Freddy asked even though he already knew the answer to it.

'Yea. She amazing. I practically just met her, but, I don't know, I just felt something click with her,' Chris said. Freddy smirked.

'Yea, she's something. Listen, Tink's my best friend; just take care of her, ok? I mean, screw up with her and I'll have to beat your ass,' Freddy said. Chris looked at Freddy like he was insane, but Freddy smiled and shook his head. Chris smiled and looked down at his drumsticks. The truth was, Freddy meant what he said. Freddy was about an inch taller than Chris even though he was a year younger, and he was built a bit more but not much more than Chris. If he really wanted to, Freddy could really hurt Chris.

'I just wanted to let you now, School of Rock is amazing, and you're one of the greatest drummers I've heard in a while,' Chris said.

'Thanks dude, you guys rock too. So, do you already have some songs ready for the CD?' Freddy asked. He liked Chris. He really seemed like someone he could relate to or talk to.

'Yea, we've got about 6 songs completely ready to record next week. Hopefully we'll have some more ready soon,' Chris said, twirling his drumsticks in his fingers. Freddy nodded and continued beating on the couch with his sticks.

The next morning, Summer was ready to go home. She got dressed and stood in her room. Neither Freddy nor Chris was there, and she didn't know where they were. Then, the nurse came in.

'Millie, where's Freddy? Or Chris?' Summer asked her.

'Oh honey, relax, they're out in the lobby waiting for you!' Millie said, 'and they took care of everything with the papers. You can leave.' Summer thanked her and almost sprinted out of her room and into the lobby. When the 2 guys saw her, they stood up.

'Ready to go?' Freddy asked and smiled.

'Hell yes! Let's go,' Summer said and grabbed Chris' hand. Freddy felt completely hurt when she grabbed Chris' hand instead of his. He knew Summer didn't know, but he wanted to hold her hand.

The three teens walked out of the hospital and headed to the parking lot.

'Summer, you've got to come with me to my house so you can grab your stuff,' Freddy said. Summer nodded and turned to Chris.

'I'll meet you at your house,' she said. Chris nodded and kissed her lips. Summer watched Chris get into his car and leave. Freddy opened the door for Summer and she got in his car. Freddy got in the driver's side and turned the car on.

'So, you wanted to stay with Chris?' Freddy said, looking ahead at the road when they got on the highway. Summer leaned her head back on the seat.

'I'm sorry Spazz, but what was I suppose to say?' Summer said. Freddy sighed.

'I don't know, how about 'I'm staying at Freddy's house so I can grab anything I need from my house whenever I needed it.' How about that?' Freddy said, pulling off the highway and onto the street that was connected to his street.

'I'm sorry, I can call Chris and tell him that I'm staying at your house,' Summer said. Freddy nodded.

'Good, you call him,' Freddy said.

'I was being sarcastic! Why do you want me to stay with you so badly?' Summer said as they pulled into Freddy's driveway. They got out of the car and headed to the front door.

'I don't trust him yet,' Freddy said, unlocking his door and walking inside. Summer followed him.

'What do you mean! Are you kidding me? That can't be the reason,' Summer said. Freddy stopped and turned around. He decided that before she fell completely head over heels with Chris, he had to tell her.

'It's not the reason,' Freddy said, now standing face to face with Summer.

'Then what is?' Summer said.

'I love you,' Freddy said. Summer didn't get it at first.

'I love you too Spazzy, but-' Summer said before Freddy grabbed her hands and leaned down and put his face in front of hers.

'No, Tink, I _love_ you,' he whispered. Summer looked into Freddy's eyes. Freddy brought his head back up and let go of her hands. Summer's head was spinning. She loved him too, but she was with Chris.

'Oh…you mean like that…' Summer said. Freddy nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'How long?' Summer asked, 'how long have you loved me?' Freddy smirked.

'I remember the exact moment I knew I loved you,' he began, 'at our second Battle of the Bands, when we were in 6th grade. I remember you looked right at me and smiled while playing your bass solo, and I dropped one of my sticks. I knew then, when you smiled at me that I loved you,' Freddy said. Summer felt a tear roll down her cheek. She remembered that moment. She had looked at Freddy drumming, and something made her smile. That was the moment she knew she loved him.

'Oh my god, Freddy. I…love you too,' Summer said, now tears rolling down her cheeks. Freddy wiped them away with his thumbs.

'But…' he said. Summer nodded.

'Chris,' she said.

'I figured,' Freddy said and dropped his hands from her face. Summer hugged herself and ran her hands along her arms. She looked outside. It had gotten dark and it started raining. Summer had a choice to make…Freddy or Chris? The guy she loved since forever or the new guy who swept her off her feet?

Summer walked towards the door and opened it. She walked out onto the porch and sat on the bench-swing and looked towards her house. She sat there about 15 minutes before she saw Chris' car pull into the driveway of Freddy's house. Summer stood up and walked to the top of the steps of the porch. Freddy heard a car from the house and came out to stand on the porch. Chris walked up the steps and kissed Summer lightly.

'You ready to go?' Chris asked. Summer nodded and turned to head inside. Before she even reached the door, there were loud popping noises coming from behind her. Before she could see what the noise was, Freddy pushed her down and covered her body with his. Summer screamed until the noises stopped. Freddy got up, and then Summer got up to see what happened. Through the now very heavy rain, she could see a car turning the corner. Chris stood up and ran over to where Summer was. Summer quickly turned to look at Freddy who was behind her.

'Spazzy, are you ok-' Summer got out before she saw a large red stain near his right shoulder with his hand pushing on a spot. Summer covered her mouth and Chris realized what was happening.

'I'm ok, Summer, I promise,' Freddy said. Summer knew it was bad because Freddy flinched and he called her Summer. He never called her Summer before. Summer began crying again, but Freddy just looked up and smiled.

'Don't cry, I promise I'm ok,' Freddy said. Summer forced Freddy's hand away from his shoulder. Freddy fought back a cry of pain when Summer touched his shoulder. Summer looked at the back of his shoulder too…the bullet went straight through his shoulder.

'Freddy, you need to go to the hospital,' Summer said, 'and neither of us can stay here, Chris, I can't stay with you, whoever this crazy person is, they're going to know I'm at your house. I can't risk you getting hurt,' Summer said. Chris nodded and ran inside to grab the phone and call 911. Freddy sunk down so he was sitting against the wall.

'Freddy, FREDDY! Don't leave, don't pass out,' Summer begged and ripped off a piece of her shirt and put pressure on both sides of his shoulder. Freddy groaned loudly in pain and felt light headed. Eventually he only saw black. All he could hear was Summer screaming at him to stay awake…

A/N: Ok, I know, I know, another hospital trip, but trust me, it all unravels soon! And I think there's only going to be like 2 more chapters or so, but I don't know. Oh, and I need a vote whether Summer should stay w/ Chris or go with Freddy…I don't know yet, and I think I'll let you all decide, so review and let me know!


	8. To the Hospital Again and a New Big Secr...

Chapter 7: At the Hospital…Again!

A/N: Ok, here's my 8th chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Yea, I know this is like a repeat of what happened, but trust me, the story will be Freddy/Summer (cuz you ppl wanted it to be! But I might make an alternate, idk yet), and it reveals major secrets! Anyways… Let me know how you like it, read and review, PLZ AND THANK YOU!

Summer pressed harder onto Freddy's wound when he passed out.

'FREDDY!' Summer was screaming. Chris ran out of the house.

'I just called 911, an ambulance is on their way,' Chris said, checking Freddy's pulse. Summer was practically crying at this point. Freddy was still bleeding, and he already lost a lot of blood. Summer was still yelling Freddy's name when the ambulance arrived.

'What happened here?' the paramedic said, already tending Freddy's wound while the other check blood pressure and pulse.

'He was shot. Some car drove by and shot at us,' Chris said. Summer was crying to hard to say anything anymore. The paramedic then looked at Summer.

'Miss, let me check your back!' the paramedic said, standing up and turning Summer around.

'What…?' Summer said.

'You have blood all on your back,' the paramedic said, looking for a whole in her shirt. Summer was about to break down.

'No, it's his blood; he covered me when we were being shot at. He must have been shot before he covered me,' Summer sobbed and went on her knees near his head.

'We need to get him to the hospital ASAP,' the paramedic checking his pulse said, 'let's get him on the monitor on the bus.' (A/n: bus is another word for ambulance truck for those who didn't know.)

'I'm riding to the hospital with you guys,' Summer said, 'Chris, you can go home and I'll call you when I find anything out.' Chris nodded and headed to his car. He didn't know what to do.

'Miss, I don't know if that's such a good idea…' one paramedic said while working on getting Freddy's unconscious body on a stretcher.

'I'm going in the truck,' Summer said sternly.

'Hey, you're Summer Hathaway, from School of Rock…' the other paramedic said, 'I love you guys! And this is Freddy…ok, you can ride in the back, but just stay out of the way.' Summer nodded and followed them to the truck. She had just gotten home from the hospital and now she was going back. She was almost positive it was the same guy who tried to kill her with the milk.

Half way to the hospital, Summer was gripping Freddy's hand when the paramedic in back practically shoved Summer over. Summer then heard a blaring sound, just one note. She looked at the heart monitor…it was a flat line.

'Oh god, no,' she said, 'Freddy! No, don't do this!'

'Andy, he's flat line! We need to step on it to the hospital!' the paramedic in back said and started CPR on Freddy.

'Miss, do you know CPR?' He turned and asked Summer. She nodded. Summer had taken lifeguard lessons and they had to learn CPR.

'Ok, when I tell you to, hold his nose and breathe in his mouth,' he said. He started pushing on Freddy's chest as Summer moved to Freddy's head.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…breathe!' he said. Summer held Freddy's nose and opened his mouth and blew. They did the pattern until they reached the hospital. Doctors rushed from the sliding doors and pulled Freddy into a surgery room. Summer tried to follow but was stopped by a nurse.

'You can't go, you need to stay here Summer,' it was Millie.

'No! I have to go!' Summer was screaming Freddy's name. She stopped and just fell to her knees on the ER floor. She sat and cried until Millie pulled her up and sat her on a chair.

3 hours went by while Summer sat on a chair and waited. Millie had brought her some tea from the cafeteria when a doctor walked into the waiting room. He was headed straight for Summer. Summer stood up.

'Miss Hathaway?' the doctor asked.

'Yes, I'm Summer. How is he? Can I see him?' Summer said as she felt more tears welling up in her eyes.

'We took him to surgery. The bullet went straight through an artery. We eventually stopped the bleeding. The bullet also fractured his scapula, and he won't be able to play drums for about 2 months,' the doctor smiled, 'but he's going to be just fine.'

'He's going to be so pissed that he can't play his drums. Thank you doctor,' Summer said and tears, of joy, ran down her face, 'can I go see him?'

'He's out of surgery, but still unconscious from the anesthesia, but you can go and see him.' Summer ran as fast as she could to the room Freddy was in. She opened the door and saw Freddy lying on the bed with his arm in a sling and still knocked out. He was hooked up to a monitor. Summer pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and sat down. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and just looked at him. It was terribly ironic how the roles had switched. Summer then stood up and bent over. She laid her head on his good shoulder and whispered to him.

'I'm so sorry Spazzy,' she said, 'I got you shot…again. I'm so sorry,' Summer started crying.

'I love you Freddy. I figured that out. When I saw you were shot, I didn't give a second thought to how Chris was. All I could think about was you. I love you,' Summer said and gently kissed his mouth. Summer sat back in her chair and held on to his hand.

What Summer didn't know was that Freddy heard everything she had said. He was half awake, but was too tired to open his eyes until he heard her say how she loved him. He opened his eyes and looked down. She was holding on to his hand with both of hers and her forehead was on the back of his hand.

'I love you too,' Freddy said. Summer's head shot up. As soon as she looked up he smirked at her. She smiled and jumped up and hugged his neck tightly. Freddy winced with the pain in his shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

'I'm so sorry Freddy,' Summer said, now looking at him from her chair.

'Don't be, it's not like you wanted to get shot at,' he said, sitting up, 'All I want to know is if you were serious about what you said.' Summer grabbed his hand again. She smiled and stood up and gently leaned over. She met her lips with his pulled away after about a second.

'What do you think?' she said about 2 inches away from his face. Freddy smile and lifted his head to kiss her again. After they pulled away again, Summer sat down, but still held on to his hand.

'How does your shoulder feel?' Summer asked, gently running her fingers over the sling.

'Hurts like a bitch, but that's why they invented aspirin,' he laughed.

'Did they tell you what happened?' Summer asked. Freddy shook his head. Summer sat on the edge of Freddy's bed near his waist.

'The bullet went straight through your shoulder. It hit an artery and broke your shoulder bone,' Summer said. Freddy just looked at her.

'Are you serious?' Freddy said. Summer nodded.

'The doctor said that you wouldn't be able to attempt drumming again for another 2 months.' Freddy leaned back and groaned.

'What about the concert in New York? The Big Apple? I can't miss that Summer! It's in a month!' Freddy said. Summer laughed.

'We'll get another drummer. You can still go, but another drummer will be found to take your place for the concert. I'm sorry,' Summer said, 'But until you get better, you'll just have to deal with it.' Freddy grunted. He was majorly pissed.

'Who are you going to replace me with?' Freddy asked. Summer shrugged.

'I don't know, I'll have to talk to Dewey and the band about it,' Summer said. There was another thing on Freddy's mind…Chris. What was Summer going to do about him?

'Summer, can I asked you something?' Freddy said. Summer looked at him and nodded.

'You meant what you said before, when I was half asleep, right?' Summer nodded again, 'Well, if you do like me the way I like you, what about Chris?' Freddy said. Summer looked down. She hadn't thought about it yet.

'I don't know. But it's gonna work out. I like Chris, but I don't love him. We'll probably end up begin friends, but I want you,' Summer said, kissing Freddy again. This time, Summer didn't pull away, but put her hand on Freddy's neck, and he kissed her back. He was in heaven; he was finally getting the girl he always wanted.

When they pulled away from each other, Freddy asked, 'So, when can I get out of here?'

'Not until at least tomorrow,' Summer said.

'That bites,' Freddy said.

'And I can't stay, that bites even more,' Summer said.

'WHAT! You can't stay? My God this sucks!' Freddy said. Summer nodded.

'Actually, I gotta go now. Plus, I need to call the band anyways and tell them what happened,' Summer said and stood up. She was still holding onto his hand when she started towards the door. Freddy wouldn't let go. When her arm couldn't stretch any farther, he pulled her back to the bed for one last kiss. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Then she actually walked out the door and headed to the doors. She waved bye to Freddy until she couldn't see him anymore. It was almost 7 o'clock, and that's when visiting hours were over.

When Summer walked out to the parking lot so she could call everyone, someone bumped into her…it was Chris.

'Chris, what are you doing here?' Summer said.

'I came to check up on you guys. How is he?' Chris asked, pulling Summer to a bench. They sat down.

'He's fine, but pissed. He won't be able to play his drums until the school year starts again,' Summer said.

'That sucks. Don't you guys have a concert coming up in like a month anyways?' Chris said. Summer nodded.

'I need to call everyone and tell them what's up,' Summer said.

'Ok, well, why don't I give you a ride home and you can call in my car?' Chris said. Summer agreed and followed Chris to his car. When Chris opened the door for Summer, she slid into the front seat. As soon as she sat down, she felt something hard against the back of her neck.

'Don't turn around Miss Hathaway, if you turn you'll get shot,' A voice said from the back seat. Summer knew the voice…it was the same voice as the one on the phone. Summer held her breath. Chris! He was about to get in the car.

'What about Chris, he's going to be in the car in a second,' Summer said.

'Don't worry about that, just keep looking straight.' A second later, Chris slid into the driver's seat of the car. Summer kept looking straight ahead. Chris turned on the car and back out of the parking lot. Summer was amazed how he hadn't noticed someone holding a gun to Summer's head from the backseat.

'Chris…' Summer said.

'Yes Summer,' Chris said.

'Um…anything new?' Summer said. When Chris looked at her, to her amazement and fear, Chris said 'Hey Adam, great timing.' Summer's eyes grew wide. Chris had set this up.

'Chris, what's going on?' Summer asked nervously.

'Oh nothing my dear Tinkerbell, just holding you for ransom from Dewey,' Chris said, 'oh, and I suggest you follow my directions or Adam's directions if you ever want to see Freddy again.' Summer looked straight ahead out of the windshield. She knew she was in trouble. How…why was Chris doing this? Summer was still looking ahead, completely filled with fear when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and blacked out.

A/N: Ok, there's Chapter 8, how did you like it? Well, tell me! Read and Review! Please and thank you!

Sam


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 9: All Hell Breaks Loose 

A/N: And here's chapter 9. I hope ya'll like it! Let me know if you do or don't, and don't worry, if you're anything like me, you hate the whole 'oh my gosh a GUY has to save me!' and trust me, that's not going to happen…well, not completely, but there'll be enough of superwoman and damsel in distress for everyone to be happy. Oh, and to I am not a chipmunk – lol, that's an amazing idea! Lol, actually that gives me an idea for another story lol, and I'll dedicate it to you only cuz you have a twisted mind…just like me! giggle to everyone - Anyways…ENJOI!

Summer woke up with a splitting headache. She couldn't focus her eyes. It took her a couple blinks before her eyes focused. She tried to stand up, and walked around her enclosure. She was standing on a wood floor in a room that had one door, white walls, and a camera. It also had a large black piece of glass next to the door that stretched almost the entire length of the wall. Summer knew exactly what it was. It was a window where anyone who looked from the other side could see her, but she couldn't see them. There were bright lights on the ceiling. Summer tried to massage her temples. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Why was Chris doing this? Why was he trying to have her killed?

Suddenly, the door flew open and Chris walked in. Summer knew that they only way she was going to get out of there was to act like she wasn't scared, even though she was terrified. She leaned up against a wall and crossed her arms across her chest.

'So, Tinkerbell, how do you like it here?' Chris said after closing the door behind him. Summer laughed, and then became serious.

'Don't call me Tinkerbell, that's something only my friends do,' she said in her matter-of-fact tone. Chris laughed an evil laugh.

'Fine, I'll give you that much Hathaway.'

'What do you want with me Chris?' Summer said, getting to the point. She still tried to look like she wasn't afraid, but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Chris smiled. He walked towards Summer until he was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, his hand shot out and he punched the wall, and Summer jumped and squeaked. Chris leaned on the wall with his one arm and brought his face about 3 inches in front of Summer's with a wicked look on his face. Summer tried to collect herself from the fright she just had.

'Maybe I want you all for me,' Chris said sensually and laid his hand on Summer's neck and started to lean in. Instantly Summer brought up her knee until it met with Chris…well…happy place, and hard. Chris jumped back, grabbed his…happy place…and fell over. Summer knew that this was a chance to get away. She jumped over Chris and ran towards the door. Before she made it through, Chris grabbed her ankle and she fell on the floor. Before she could get up, Chris jumped up, pulled Summer up, and grabbed her neck. He slammed her body against one of the walls, and was still holding her neck. Summer tried to pull his hand away from her neck, but his arm wouldn't budge. His eyes looked like flames were in them.

'Don't even try Hathaway. Even if you did get out of this room, there's always Andy to help me out in bringing you back,' Chris said. Summer spat in his face. Chris still didn't move his hand. Summer's head felt like it was splitting apart. Chris wiped his face and slammed her head against the wall again.

'Don't worry, I'll have you if I want you,' he said and kissed her. Summer tried to pull away, but Chris pressed his lips against hers. He suddenly let go, and Summer fell to the floor. Chris walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Summer gasped for air on the floor. She knew there was a good chance she wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

Freddy was at the desk in the nurses' station. He wasn't cleared to leave the hospital, but he decided to chat it up with the nurses. While chatting with a nurse about letting him switch outfits and sneaking out, Millie, the head nurse walked up to the desk.

'Harassing my nurses again Mr. Jones?' she said without even looking up from a patient's chart that a nurse had just handed her. Freddy smirked.

'This is my 3rd time her in the 6 months, Millie, you know your nurses love me.'

'Yea, unfortunately they do. But I have good news for you. You can go home. Just leave that shoulder alone for the next 2 months and you'll be back at your drum set in no time.'

Freddy smiled and hugged Millie, 'Thank God. Millie, you are the BOMB. Next concert when we're in town, you get front row seats.'

'Be still my racing heart,' Millie said, dramatically covering her heart with her hand. She laughed and ruffled his hair and Freddy went to get ready to leave. He liked Millie. She was a nice lady who was still cool.

As Freddy was throwing his clothes on, he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and opened the door, it was Chris. Freddy was a bit confused.

'Uh…hey,' he said. Chris leaned against the doorframe.

'Hey, uh, Summer just called me and asked if I could give you a ride to her house,' Chris said. Freddy hesitated, but nodded. Summer really did like this guy, and she trusted him, so Freddy trusted him.

Freddy waved bye to Millie as he walked out of the hospital with Chris. Freddy followed him to his car. Freddy opened the passenger's seat and got in.

'Nice sling. I guess I really did hit something,' Freddy heard a voice from the backseat. He spun around to see who it was, but all he saw was the butt end of a gun head right for his temple. Freddy slouched over in his seat.

'You know Chris, this is just too easy,' Andy said. Chris turned around and looked at him.

'That's because these people are stupid,' Chris said. He turned and looked at Freddy's unconscious body, 'See, I told you that you were going to see Summer.' Chris and Andy laughed. Chris knew that his plan was going to work. When he got Andy involved, he could already taste victory. Andy was a skilled criminal. He knew all the tricks to not get caught, and he was still only 17. He had known Andy since they were in diapers, and he knew the things Andy was capable of. Chris wasn't scared of killing a person or two to get what he wanted…fame and fortune. He could only do that with School of Rock out of the way, and what better way to do that than to get rid of the two stars: Tinkerbell and Spazzy McGee.

Summer was sitting against a wall with her knees bent and her elbows over her knees. She had taken her sweatshirt off earlier, so she was wearing her Ramones T-shirt, jeans, and her green converse. Her hair was straight down over her shoulders. Her headache was finally gone and she was thinking about another way to get out of there. Without warning, the door flew open. Summer didn't move, she was still trying to make it seem like she wasn't scared. This time, Chris walked in, and right behind him, another person, whom she assumed was Andy, walked in. Andy was dragging a body behind him. Instantly Summer knew who it was…Freddy. Summer stood up ran over to Freddy's body when Andy threw him against a wall.

'Enjoy the company,' Chris said and he and Andy laughed. Summer stood up and ran at them, but they were out the door and closed it so Summer just slammed shoulder first into the door. She kept trying to slam her shoulder into the door, she intended on knocking it down. She slammed her fists against the door, and then moved to the window. She punched the window and looked right into it. She knew Chris was looking right at her. She could feel it…and she was right. Chris was leaning on the windowsill, watching her struggle. He loved it.

Summer walked back over to Freddy's body. She tried to lift his head, but her hand that she just punched the window with stung with pain. She figure she probably broke a bone or two from punching it so hard. She sat Freddy's body up against the wall as well as she could, despite the broken hand. Summer sat next to Freddy and held his hand in her lap. She couldn't believe Chris had gotten Freddy involved in this.

After about 15 minutes, Freddy moaned. Summer looked over at him.

'My head…' Freddy groaned and put his hand to his head.

'It'll be like that for at least an hour,' Summer said from next to him. Freddy looked over at her in shock.

'Summer? What happened? Where are we?' Freddy asked. Summer was still looking straight ahead of her. She was still majorly pissed off.

'Chris, the bastard. His little henchman hit me in the car and I was knocked out. Then he brought me here. I have no idea where we are, and yea, I'm scared,' Summer said looking at Freddy. She felt all her emotions rushing to the surface. She felt tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother wiping them away. She was scared, and now upset that Freddy was probably going to share the same fate that she was.

Freddy grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her closer to him and looked right into her eyes.

'We're going to be ok, I promise,' he said. He leaned in to kiss her, and he gently laid his hand on her neck. As soon as his hand touched her neck, Summer flinched in pain and pulled away.

'What is it?' Freddy said, and then he saw her neck. It had small purple and black circles, 4 of them on one side and one large on the other side.

'What happened?' Freddy asked, getting on his knees and getting a better look at Summer's neck.

'He just grabbed me by the neck, I'm ok though, I promise,' Summer said, flinching whenever Freddy grazed his fingers over one of the bruises.

'It's not Ok,' Freddy said and leaned back against the wall again. He pulled Summer next to him and she leaned her head on his good shoulder.

'How's your shoulder?' Summer asked when Freddy put his arm around her and kissed her head.

'It's ok,' he lied. In reality, it was throbbing. He must have landed on it when they threw him into the room. Freddy and Summer just sat, thinking about what to do. Freddy then noticed his surroundings.

'What's that black thing?' he asked, talking about the window. Summer explained to him what she thought it was. Freddy nodded and noticed the camera. He knew what they could do.

'Chris habla en espanol?' (Does Chris speak Spanish?) Freddy said. Summer didn't understand what Freddy was trying to get at until he nodded his head towards the camera. Summer smiled. This was how they could communicate without worrying about anyone hearing them.

'No,' she answered, 'Tu estas muy intelligente.' (You are brilliant/very smart) Summer quickly kissed Freddy's lips and smiled. For the first time in hours, she had a glint of hope that they might make it out of there alive. Summer looked at the clock Chris put in the room. It was almost 7 o'clock P.M. Summer and Freddy both took the same Spanish class, and already spoke very fluent Spanish. They continued to discuss what they should do until they came up with a plan. It was almost 11 when they had their plan and back ups figure out.

'Necesitamos dormir (we need to sleep)' Freddy said. Summer nodded. She rolled up her sweatshirt and gave it to Freddy.

'What is this for?' he asked (now speaking English).

'A pillow. I don't need one,' Summer said. Freddy shook his head.

'Yes you do. I'll use my own sweatshirt,' Freddy said. Summer shoved the sweatshirt back into his hands.

'No, don't move your shoulder. You can't take the chance of messing it back up, especially since we're here. Just use the sweatshirt, I know what I'll do about a pillow. Just lay down,' Summer said. Freddy tried to retort but Summer threatened to slap him if he didn't just lay down and let her get comfortable after he did. Freddy laid down and put his head on the sweatshirt. When he was comfortable, he looked up at Summer. He was lying on his good side. Summer scooted close to him, so she was lying on her side facing him, and she put her arm on his bicep. Freddy understood, and he pulled Summer closer so he could wrap his over-shirt around her too. While she fell asleep with her lower arm curled up between them and the other draped over Freddy's stomach under his shirt, he ran his hand up and down her back. Soon he also fell asleep, knowing what he had to do.

A/N: Ok, I know compared to the rest of my chapters this one was really short, but I think it's one of my better chapters, and I would have killed it if I kept going with it. Let me know if you think this is one of my better chapters. Read and Review! Please and thank you!

Sam

P.S. MEXICAN CESSION ROX! (my cousin's in that band, and I LOVE THEM!)


	10. Escape Plan

Chapter 10: Escape 

A/N: Ok, here's ch 10! Sorry it took me so long to get it done, but my computer is stupid, and I just hope you all like it! FAIR WARNING: this chapter is VERY mushy gushy, but incredibly romantic…well…for the most part. Let me know if you like it.

Summer woke up before Freddy did. She was still almost face to face with him on her side. Her head was still on his good arm and her other arm was still under his over shirt on his stomach. His bad arm was over the arm that was under his shirt. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Freddy's sleeping face. She had to wake him up. It was time to carry out the plan.

'Freddy? Freddy, wake up,' Summer whispered and slowly sat up. Freddy didn't open his eyes. Summer leaned down and kissed his cheek.

'Come on, Freddy, wake up,' she said a little louder and kissed his cheek again. Freddy opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up.

'Morning,' he said. As soon as he was all the way up, he flinched and brought his hand to his head.

'How's the headache?' Summer asked, gently stroking his head.

'It'll be ok in a minute. Just a little dizzy,' Freddy said and kissed Summer's head. Summer blushed and looked down. Freddy gently held her chin and lifted her head.

'You ready?' he asked. Summer nodded. They decided to get Chris where they thought it was going to hurt…his jealousy and greed. Summer and Freddy where going to try to make Chris angry with jealousy…and make him want something Freddy had.

Behind the Glass:

'They're awake, Chris,' Andy said as Chris walked in the door. Chris leaned against the windowsill.

'Good.'

Andy started to squirm, 'Uh…when are we gonna let them go, or can I just shoot them now, please?' Andy said. Chris shook his head.

'No, I need her as ransom. When Dewey pays his ransom, we'll tell him where he can find them. They'll be dead by then. The band will be devastated and will split. Then Dewey will have no choice but to put us as his top project. School of Rock will be out of the way,' Chris said and laughed. Andy laughed with him.

Chris was pacing the small room where he and Andy were staying. The room was part of his basement. When Chris was a kid, his dad was a secret agent, and this was an interrogation room where they kept the nut jobs. His dad had since retired and no longer used the room. He let Chris make his room in the basement, 'white room' included. Chris' room was the main part of the basement, but there was a small crawlspace the opened up into a small room which led to the white room. Chris was pacing when he saw Freddy and Summer through the window.

With Freddy and Summer:

They were about to start what they had planned. Freddy seemed a bit nervous. True it was Summer's idea, but it was their only prayer of getting Chris jealous and angry enough to stomp his was into the room with them where Freddy and Summer could easily overpower him, and then try to get the gun away from Andy. Summer already knew that Chris was incredibly jealous of anyone who talked to Summer, and she was trying to take that to her advantage.

'You know Summer, we can think of another plan,' Freddy said, before they started what they had planned. Freddy was sitting on the floor across from the black window, right next to Summer. Summer was under his arm with her legs over his outstretched ones so she could lean her head on his shoulder. Summer closed her eyes. She had come up with this plan to save their lives. There was a chance she was going to suffer, but at least it was with Freddy.

'No, we can't. This is the only weakness we know about Chris. It's going to work, but I just don't know how far we have to go. It's not going to matter if we get out of here alive. We either don't do anything and get killed, or we do this, make it out of here alive, even though I might have gone as far as we might need to. I'd rather get out of here alive, at least we'll both be alive,' she looked right into his eyes, 'but I'm just glad it was with you.' Freddy looked back at her and smiled. He nodded.

The plan was designed to make Chris jealous of Freddy. They wanted Chris to run into the room, try to get at Summer, and Freddy would take him from behind. They figured Andy would have the gun, and Summer knew a little self-defense from her old karate classes, and she would try to get the gun away from Andy while Freddy knocked Chris out. It was a long shot, but they had to try. Freddy was concerned about how they were going to get Chris jealous. Summer already knew that they both might lose their virginity. They plan was to just start kissing, then every couple of minutes make it more intense…but hopefully, Chris would be in there before they had to go that far. Summer reassure Freddy she would be ok with it if they had to, she would rather be alive and… de-flowered… than get shot. Freddy nodded.

Summer now sat next to Freddy. Freddy could see the fear in her eyes. In her head, she was praying it would work before they had to go too far, but at least it was with Freddy. Summer looked once more towards the window and prayed Chris was there, watching.

From behind the window, Andy was sitting and looking into the room. Chris was sitting in a chair across from the room listening to a CD and playing a video game. Andy was in disbelief.

'Would ya look at that. A night in hell only brought them together,' Andy said. Chris looked up from his game. He could already feel the jealous ping in his body.

'What do you mean?' Chris said. Andy just pointed through the window. Chris walked over and leaned on the windowsill and looked through. He could feel his heart beating faster with anger.

'It's only kissing…no big deal,' he lied. He couldn't describe it, but he wanted Summer to himself, and looking at Summer and Freddy made him pissed. But a while later, he was sent right off the edge.

Freddy looked into Summer's eyes before they started. He leaned in to start, but he purposely missed and went to her ear.

'No matter what happens, I love you, and I'm always here for you,' Freddy whispered into her ear, and then kissed right below her ear. Summer choked up and looked at Freddy when he brought his head back in front of hers. She knew she loved him too, and she wanted to live through this.

Summer leaned her head in and met Freddy's lips. Freddy pushed back. He put his hands in back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Summer opened her lips slightly and felt Freddy ease his tongue into her mouth. Summer eased her tongue into his, and Freddy's fingers were in her hair. At this point it was no longer just survival. The emotions that were flowing, and the knowledge that they might not make it out of there alive brought them together. Summer started pushing Freddy backwards until he was on his back and she was on top of him. They were still kissing, and Freddy's hands went up and down her body while Summer nipped his ear. Freddy pulled away and slowly came up, Kissing Summer again until they were on their feet.

Both of their hormones were flowing so much that they didn't care if they had to have sex. Freddy pushed Summer's back against the wall and started kissing her neck. Summer looked up and said his name. Freddy pulled away, hand still on her hips, and he was breathing hard. Summer's hands were almost gripping his back, and she was breathing hard too.

'I love you,' she said. Freddy smiled and kissed her lips again lightly. It had been almost 10 minutes of making out, and he knew he had to take it up to the next level. Summer knew too, and nodded. She gripped his upper arms and was ready. Freddy slowly went back to kissing her neck, and his hands slowly traced her body until they reached the button on her jeans.

Chris was going crazy. Then, he saw what Freddy was going to do, and Summer was letting him. He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed through the door and tackled Freddy to the floor, Andy right behind him with his gun raised.

A/N: yea, I know, short chapter…oh well, it's a good one, don't you think? Anyways, read and review! Please and thank you!

Sam


	11. Imagined Glory

Chapter 11: Imagined Glory 

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter…enjoi!

Chris tackled Freddy to the ground and left Summer leaning against the wall, still breathing heavily. Andy walked right up to the bewildered Summer and grabbed her around the neck, pulled her back against him and put his gun to her head.

Freddy was fighting on the ground with Chris when Andy shouted.

'Get off him Jones,' Andy screamed. Freddy looked up, and stepped away from Chris. Chris also stared at Andy, except he was smiling.

'I knew it Jones, you'd do anything for your precious Summer,' Andy said and laughed. Summer was majorly pissed by this point. Freddy looked down.

'Don't hurt her, shot me again if you want, just don't hurt her,' Freddy said and looked right at Chris. They both laughed. Summer smirked. Freddy glanced at her. He was confused, but she just kept smirking.

Summer then whispered so that only And could hear her, 'See, that's where you're wrong. I don't need him to protect me,' and she drove her elbow into his stomach. Andy instantly let go of Summer and bent over. Freddy reacted by tackling Chris into the ground when he tried to go for the gun that had flown out of Andy's hand when Summer elbowed him.

While Freddy was trying to fight Chris with his one arm, Summer was on top of Andy so he couldn't get the gun. Andy tried to shove Summer off of him, and when he did, he leaped for the gun and aimed it right at Summer who was still on her back on the ground. Summer didn't move, but just looked up at her certain death.

'So, you really don't need him to protect you?' Andy said and started on the trigger. To Summer's luck, the gun stalled. All of a sudden, Freddy came flying out of nowhere and tackled Andy to the ground, soon followed by Chris. Summer jumped and ran over to where the three guys where fighting, grabbed the gun on the ground and aimed it at Chris.

'Chris, get off of him!' Summer screamed. Chris looked up from where he was hitting Freddy. She could see slight fear in his eyes.

'Summer, you know you can't win. There's two of us, and Freddy here isn't going to do much to stop us,' Chris said, kicking Freddy in the stomach. Freddy was on the ground, with a bloody nose and cut lip being held down by Andy. Summer screamed again.

'Touch him again Chris, and I SWEAR I will kill you!' She said. Chris knew she was serious. He slowly backed away from Freddy. Andy followed suit. Freddy slowly rose and stood next to Summer. Summer never took her eyes off of Chris and Andy.

'Put your hands on the wall, both of you. I swear I will kill you,' Summer said. Chris and Andy both did, and Summer and Freddy backed out of the room. When they closed and locked the door with Chris and Andy still inside, Summer grabbed the phone that was on the small table in the small room. Freddy had sat on the chair in the corner, his arm bent over his ribs. Summer quickly called the cops and told them what happened. When they asked where she was, Summer had no idea. She saw the door in the corner of the room and walked through, which opened up into Chris' room, and then Summer knew exactly where they were.

Once Summer hung up the phone, she walked over to Freddy, who was breathing heavily and wiping the blood from his nose. Summer hugged him, being careful of his ribs and arm.

'I'm so sorry. You were right,' Summer said into Freddy's neck, and a tear glistened down her cheek. She couldn't let go of him yet; she needed to know that he was there with her. Freddy wrapped his good arm around her waist.

'Tink, please don't be sorry. I didn't wanna be right. But we're ok now, don't worry about anything. The cops are on their way and Chris and Andy are both headed to jail, for sure,' Freddy said when he would feel her tears on his skin. Summer pulled away and helped Freddy stand up. Together they walked out of Chris' room and waited on the front porch for the cops.

When the cops arrived, Summer was still cleaning the blood from Freddy's lip. Summer told them where Andy and Chris were, and the cops headed down there. Freddy and Summer were sitting in the back of an ambulance, getting a final check to make sure they were ok, when the chief of police walked up to Summer.

'Miss Hathaway,' the chief started, 'uhh, there's no one in the room you described,' he said. Summer instantly turned pale. She could feel Freddy's arm around her shoulder, but she just couldn't say anything.

'There's gotta be a mistake, they've gotta be there,' Freddy said, standing up out of the ambulance. Summer was still sitting on the edge.

'They're not there, Mr. Jones, but we've got our men out right now searching the area for them. They couldn't have gone far.' Freddy thanked the man and shook his hand.

When the medic let Freddy and Summer go, the cops were still searching for the guys. The chief told them to stay together, since none of their parents were home. He also said the department would send them to a hotel room for the night so they could put surveillance on the two houses. Freddy and Summer would stay together in a two-bed hotel room for the night.

Summer and Freddy were each driven to their houses to collect the things they would need for the night. When they were done, they were driven to a hotel about 5 minutes away from their houses. Summer checked in before Freddy, so headed to the room and decided to wait for him. The cop that had driven her there told her that there was a cop who was staying in the joining room, so if there were any problems, to tell her.

Summer walked into the hotel room, which had two beds with a 2 nightstands between them. There was bathroom to the right of the beds and there was a large dresser with a television on top of it. Summer put her duffel bag on her bed and sat down. She lay down and decided to rest her eyes.

Within 10 minutes, Summer was asleep with her head at the foot of the bed. About 15 minutes later, Freddy unlocked the hotel room door and walked in. As soon as he saw Summer sleeping on her bed, Freddy tiptoed into the room and gently laid his bag on the floor near his bed. He walked over to where Summer was and knelt down by her head. His arm was in a fresh bandage and sling, and his lip was swollen and he had a black eye. He gently pulled the hair that hung in her face behind her ear.

Summer stirred when Freddy kissed her ear, 'Hey beautiful,' Freddy said when she opened her eyes. Summer sat up and smiled.

'Hi. Wow, I only wanted to rest my eyes. What time is it?' She asked. Freddy looked over at the clock. It was almost 10:30 pm.

'It's time to get some good sleep. Come on, let's go to bed,' Freddy said. After they put their PJ's on, Summer sat on her bed and faced Freddy, who was sitting on his bed. Freddy could tell she wanted to talk about something. He knew exactly what it was.

'You want to know if I would have gone all the way with you?' Freddy said. It was more like a statement than a question. Summer nodded. Freddy stood up and motioned for Summer to do the same. When she was standing in front of him, in a sweatshirt and boxers that Katie had bought her, he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Summer wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his shoulder. Freddy was wearing PJ pants and an AC/DC t-shirt.

'I would only go as far as you would let me,' Freddy said into her ear. He could feel Summer smile. 'I love you Tink, and I would never let anything bad ever, EVER, happen to you.' Summer could feel her throat clog with emotion again. She just wanted to breakdown, and have Freddy help her get herself back together. Summer pulled away from Freddy slightly so she could look at him.

'I love you too, McGee,' Summer said and lightly kissed his lips. Summer suddenly felt a bolt of happiness go through her body, and kissed him again, but didn't move her mouth away. She could feel Freddy smile against her mouth when he kissed her back. Freddy's hands were on her hips and her hands were around his neck. Before, it could get anymore serious, Freddy pulled his head back, but still held Summer close to him.

'I don't want to do this yet. I mean, I wanna make out with you of course, but not here. I don't want it to go any farther. You're not ready, and neither am I,' Freddy said. Summer smiled and nodded. She crossed her hands over her chest and leaned against Freddy's chest. After a couple minutes, Freddy pulled away and said they needed to get some sleep. They each crawled into their own bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Summer was sitting on her bed when she heard the door knock. She walked over to the door. She thought Freddy may have forgotten his key. She unlocked the door and turned around to head over to her bed. She heard the door open and close. When she thought she heard Freddy breathing right behind her, she turned around. She was standing face to face with Chris.

Summer sat up in her bed. She was breathing hard and she was shaking. She looked over quickly at Freddy. He was still sleeping. Summer could feel herself shaking and her teeth were chattering.

'Summer, are you ok?' Freddy said groggily from the other bed. He sat up and turned on the light. He could see how pale Summer's face were tears down her cheeks. He was over on the edge of her bed in an instant. He put his hand to Summer's cheek, and her skin was cold. He pulled Summer against him.

'What happened?' Freddy said as Summer held on to him for dear life.

'I saw Chris. He's looking for us. He wants us dead,' Summer sobbed. She was still shaking.

'It's ok,' Freddy said and was rubbing her back with his good hand, 'I'm here, don't worry about anything. I'll protect you,' he said and tried pulling away. Summer didn't let go of him.

'Please don't leave,' Summer said and looked at him. Freddy nodded and pulled back Summer's blankets. He laid down on his back and pulled Summer against him. He pulled the blankets over both of them and whispered, 'I'll never leave you.' They both fell asleep within 10 minutes.

A/N: OK, so, how was the chapter? Let me know! Read and Review! Please and thank you!

Sam


	12. Here's JohnnyFinal Chapter

Chapter 12 – Here's Johnny…Final Chapter 

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. Read and review! Please and thank you! I hope you liked the story, and keep a lookout for my new one and for the updates on my harry potter story!

Summer woke up first. Freddy was still asleep on his side, spooning Summer face-to-face. Summer looked up into Freddy's face and watched him sleep. Summer slowly scooted out of the bed and walked over to her back where her cell phone was. She walked into the bathroom with her phone and dialed Katie's number.

'Hello?' Katie said groggily after 5 rings.

'Katie? It's Summer. Sorry I'm calling you so early-'

'Summer! Where the hell have you been! We've been looking for you and Spazzy! What happened! Where are you!' Katie practically screamed into the phone.

'It was Chris. Chris kidnapped Freddy and me. He also had some other kid shoot at us on my porch. We're ok now. Don't worry about anything,' Summer said, trying to calm Katie down.

'What the HELL do you mean don't worry about it! You were shot at! Freddy was actually hit! CHRIS KIDNAPPED YOU! Where is he now? What the hell is going on now?' Katie said.

'We don't know where Chris or Andy are, so the police put Freddy and me in a hotel for the night. Don't worry about us, but I've got to go. I'll call you again later.' Summer hung up the phone before Katie could reply. Summer walked back into the other room where Freddy was still sleeping. Summer looked at Freddy, who was now lying on his back. Summer walked over to her overnight bag and quietly pulled out some clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and her favorite shampoo. She walked back into the bathroom and started the shower.

While Summer hopped in the shower and started washing up, Freddy stirred. He slowly sat up and looked around. Summer wasn't in the bed. He started panicking and jumped out of the bed. He heard the shower running and sprinted to the bathroom door, which flew open when he turned the handle; Summer had forgotten to lock the door.

'Summer?' Freddy said. Summer screamed back.

'FREDDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Summer yelled and stuck her head around the shower curtain and clamped the curtain to her chest. Freddy smirked, but still managed to turn around and shield his eyes.

'I…uh…I,' Freddy couldn't think straight, 'I, just wanted to make sure you were ok.' Summer rolled her eyes.

'It's ok, you can turn around, you can't see anything,' Freddy turned around, 'and I'm fine. I'm just taking a shower.'

Freddy smirked and walked over to her. He kissed her lips and touched her cheek.

'Save some hot water for me. I need to destinkify myself,' he said when he pulled away.

Summer wrinkled her nose, 'Hell yea you do.' Freddy just laughed at her and walked out of the bathroom. Summer continued to clean and threw on some clothes when she was done.

When Freddy was done with his shower and he was dressed in fresh clothing, they heard a knock at the door. Freddy walked over to open it, thinking it was a cop. When Freddy opened the door, the last thing he saw was a fist heading towards his face before he hit the ground. Summer gasped when she saw who was at the door. It was Chris, closely followed by Andy. Freddy was lying unconscious on the floor by the door. Chris slowly walked in and closed the door behind Andy.

Summer was so stunned she couldn't move, not even when Chris walked right up in front of her. Chris quickly grabbed her throat. Summer tried to breathe and get Chris' arm to move, but it wouldn't budge. Andy just stood near Freddy and made sure no one could hear them.

'So, did you think that the police could hide you in a hotel and I wouldn't be able to find you?' Chris squeezed harder. Summer thought that the cop in the next room surely was hearing them. She glanced over at the door.

'Don't worry about that cop, love, I took care of her first.' Chris threw Summer down. Summer quickly stood up, gasping for air. In her mind, she begged Freddy to wake up. He was still on the floor. Chris walked up to Summer. He had a knife in his hand. Summer saw the glint of the knife and tried to back away, but tripped over the bed and fell over to the other side. Chris laughed and started to walk around the bed to where Summer had fallen. Before Chris could drive the knife through Summer's skin, Summer kicked up and hit his wrist. Chris yelled with pain as Summer jumped up and tackled him to the ground. She jumped on him and started punching him as hard as she could.

Andy ran over to where they were and yanked Summer off of Chris by the hair and she flew into the wall behind her. She sank to her knees. She was breathing hard as Andy helped Chris up. Chris had flames in his eyes when he wiped his mouth and saw the blood from his lip. He charged to Summer and punched her jaw before she could even getup. She flew over and grunted with pain. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He slammed her back against the wall as Andy walked backwards towards where Freddy was…key word…was. Andy looked down and didn't see Freddy.

Chris had his hands on Summer's shoulders, pushing her into the wall. He was laughing, 'You really think you can kick my ass?' he laughed. Summer spit in his face and tried to shove him off of her.

'You're an asshole. A pathetic asshole,' Summer whispered as Chris wiped the spit away with his sleeve. He shoved Summer harder against the wall.

'You're gonna pay for that,' Chris said and pushed his body against hers. Summer started to scream, because she knew what was going to happen. Chris quickly shut her mouth with his own mouth and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. Summer pushed as hard as she could, but Chris started kissing her neck and tried to undo her jeans. Summer brought her knee up hard and hit Chris in the groin. Chris stepped backwards and was breathing hard.

Summer sprinted past him and tried to run past Andy. Summer saw that Freddy wasn't on the ground anymore and quickly tried looking around for him before Andy grabbed her shoulder and tried to stop her. Summer spun around and swung her fist towards his face. Summer missed and Andy shoved her on the floor. Summer tried to get up when Andy kicked her in the stomach. Summer was breathing hard and tried to get up again when she saw Freddy flying out of the closet and smashing hard into Andy.

Andy was knocked out when his head hit the bedside table. Freddy saw Chris was rolling on the ground still holding his 'happy place.' He grabbed Summer's arm and pulled her up.

'Summer, go get a cop. I'll make sure he stays here,' Freddy said and shoved Summer out of the door before she could tell him no. Summer tried to get back in, but the door was locked. Summer sprinted down the hall to where another cop was staying. She pounded on the door until it opened and she was standing in front of a middle aged cop who's hair was starting to whiten.

'Miss Hathaway, what's wrong?' the cop said as soon as he saw it was Summer. Summer explained what happened. The cop quickly checked his gun and called a group of cops over from inside the room where they were staying. They ran down the hall and Summer tried again to open the door. She was yelling Freddy's name, but the door wouldn't open.

The chief of police moved Summer over and kicked the door down. Summer almost passed out when she looked inside when the cops had their guns raised towards Chris. Andy was on the floor, hole in his stomach bleeding. He was passed out, or dead. Chris had Freddy on his knees and a gun pointed at his head.

'I freaking dare you guys to take another step,' Chris said. Summer tried to run to Freddy, but another cop stopped her.

'Summer,' Freddy said. Summer was crying, 'Summer, stop. I love you,' Freddy said.

'Shut up!' Chris yelled at Freddy and cocked the gun.

'Chris, don't do it! Put the gun down. You're greatly outnumbered,' the chief yelled. Chris just laughed.

'Do you think you scare me?' Chris said. Summer yelled.

'Chris! Let him go! You want me! Leave him alone!' Summer said. Chris just smiled at her. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and the cops ran towards Chris and Freddy.

Summer stood over his grave and placed a flower on the newly turned soil. A tear fell from her eye. Summer tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and stood up.

'I'm so sorry,' she said and jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and leaned against Freddy's chest. He smiled and kissed her head.

'It's over now,' Freddy said, 'No more worries about psycho killers.'

Summer looked up at him and smiled, 'I was so scared when he had you at gunpoint. What happened in the room?' Summer said and pulled away from Freddy. Freddy put his good arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist.

'Well, he just pulled out a gun when he stood up and shot Andy in the stomach, and told me to get on my knees. That's basically what happened, and then you all busted in.'

'I'm just sorry it ended like this. He was crazy. He only wanted money and fame.' Summer said. Freddy leaned down and kissed Summer gently on the lips. Summer looked back towards where she left the flower on his grave. She wouldn't be worried about him anymore.

A/N: Ok, so how was it? Let me know! And give me your overall opinion of the story! I spent a long time working on the story, and I REALLY hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!

Sam


	13. My Thanks

This is just a note posted for all my faithful viewers!

Just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate all the comments and opinions I heard while writing this story, and seeing as how this story is over, and it has been a while since I finished it, I am inspired to write another story.

Please let me know if there's a certain pair that you haven't seen yet, or would like to see, and n e story lines that you could share for ideas.

I love you all, and keep me posted on whether you like my writings or not.

Love Always,

Sam


End file.
